


This ain't Line of Duty

by skypip



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skypip/pseuds/skypip
Summary: “This ain’t Line of Duty Ben, I am not working for you”“But PC Highway, we’ll make such a great team"Callum joins the Police, meets one Ben Mitchell and learns that kindness is a weakness.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 54
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning, Ben is a shit in this at first.  
This is very out of my comfort zone and may well end up a plotty mess but here goes............

“Charlie Savage, I am arresting you on suspicion of handling stolen goods, you do not………”

“Oi, what you doing!”

A murderous Ben Mitchell steams out of the Arches to the sight of Tubbs, his old cellmate and friend being arrested.

Ben red faced confronts the officer “He ain’t done nothing, this is harassment….”

The arresting officer just replies smugly “The dozen or so stolen blue badges in his glove compartment says otherwise Mr. Mitchell. I suggest you back off right now unless you want to join your little mate at the station”

Ben is showing no signs of backing down, so the officer calls over one of the PC’s nearby to deal with him. “Halfway, take care of Mr. Mitchell ‘ere before he does something he will regret”

PC Callum Highway has only been in the force a few months, this is not the sort of operation he enjoys, he likes the ones where he gets to help people, but this is part of the job and the officer was right, if Mr Mitchell didn’t calm down this situation will escalate.

Callum slowly approaches Mr Mitchell, who was looking either very angry or very upset, Callum couldn’t quite tell, and tries to treat him like he would anyone else in distress “Come on Mr Mitchell, I know it’s hard seeing your mate get arrested but……”

“Fuck off will ya” Ben shouts with venom in his voice, turns around and storms back towards the Arches.

Callum doesn’t want to leave him like this, he is clearly upset, so he follows him into the garage, Mr. Mitchell does not seem any calmer.

“Unless you got a warrant for me too, just get out”

Callum holds his hands up and walks in slowly “I just came to see if you are alright Mr. Mitchell, you seem very upset, I know it’s hard to think of your friend doing bad things, but he _was_ caught red handed, I’m sorry”

Ben gives Callum a look of utter contempt. This actual idiot in front of him thinks he is upset because he didn’t know what Tubbs was up to. The Police can’t think much of the Mitchells these days if this is the type of idiot they send. He can tell the young PC was trying to calm him down but that just made him angrier.

“Are you thick or something? Get out!”

Callum tries not to flinch, he is used to people calling him an idiot, but this is his job, being a Policeman is not just about looking after the nice people.

Ben has his back to Callum now so doesn’t see Callum continue to approach him, so when Callum reaches his arm out to calm Ben down, Ben instinctively turns around and throws his arm out towards the young PC, his fist connecting with his mouth.

Blood starts to trickle from Callum’s lip straight away and Ben looks on horrified.

Fuck, he has just hit a Policeman.

With Ben’s record, there is no way he won’t get sent down for this. He was just starting to build a life for him and Lexi, Lola and Jay and in one moment, it’s all going to be taken away from him. Ben’s anger drains immediately replaced by a crushing fear that he is going to lose everything.

Ben stutters “…….I……I didn’t mean to……..I’m sorry…….I have a daughter, I can’t go down for this……” and for once in his life, he was deadly sincere.

Callum just looks shocked. He puts a hand to his own lip, feeling the blood and then looks up at Ben who was still staring at him, mortified. Callum can see that he really didn’t mean it, so he walks towards the Arches door and shuts it, remaining inside.

Ben has no idea what is going on. He expected the PC, ‘Halfway’ the other officer called him? To arrest him straight away but the young PC obviously had other ideas. Looking at him, he was tall but gangly, Ben couldn’t tell if he had much muscle under the uniform. Ben thinks he could probably take him on in a fight if needed despite not winning many, _well any_, fights recently.

“Look mate, if you’re going to arrest me, just….”

Callum shushes him, puts his finger out to tell him to shut up. Ben still has no idea what is going on but the look in Callum’s face didn’t seem to be an angry one, so he does as he is told.

Callum looks down at his bodycam, standard Police issue on a job these days, and breathes a sigh of relief, the little red light is off and he looks up at Ben and smiles.

“It’s not working, see? The little light ain’t on. Been telling ‘em for weeks I need a new one, this one is right dodgy” and Callum is still smiling.

Ben shakes his head and holds his hands up, confused.

Callum chuckles “Sorry, you can speak now”

Ben nods but isn’t quite sure what to say. This Halfway chap makes no sense to him. “You’re not going to arrest me?”

“Nah, was an accident wasn’t it? You didn’t mean it, I can tell” he replies earnestly.

Ben looks sceptical “and the bodycam?”

“They will want to look at it as your mate resisted arrest, they would have seen you hit me, but as it ain’t working, this is just between you and me OK?”

Ben lets the tension he didn’t know he was holding release and takes a minute to look, really look at the man who has just saved him from going back to jail, that and the shoddy maintenance of his bodycam. Ben can’t see any duplicity on his face, it looks open and honest in a way that you don’t often see, but everyone want’s something.

“So, what do you want PC Halfway”?

“It’s PC Highway, Halfway is just a nickname, had it from when I was little………”

Ben is sure he has heard that name before but doesn’t react, so he continues.

“OK, _PC Highway_, what do you want?” still not hiding the sceptical tone.

“Just Callum is fine……….and a tissue would be great, cheers”

Shit, Ben had hit him pretty good and the blood was still flowing from his cut lip. Ben heads to the first aid kit to get some wipes so Callum can clean himself up. Ben hands them over and motions for Callum to sit down, Ben takes the seat opposite and watches in silence as Callum cleans the cut.

Callum can see Ben is studying his face as he cleans the cut. “What, have I got something on my face? Apart from blood obviously” Callum tries to joke but smiling just makes it hurt and he winces.

“I am sorry Callum, it _was_ an accident, but I’d rather you tell me now what you want for keeping quiet about this, I ain’t having this hanging over me”

Callum looks confused “I don’t want anything Mr Mitchell”

“Ben”

“I don’t want anything Ben, told you, it was an accident, I don’t want to see you go to Prison for that, you said you had a daughter?”

“Yeah, she’s 7”

“Aw, they're lovely at that age”

“Not this one, proper monster” but Ben can’t help but smile.

Callum can see Ben is still not trusting him “Look Ben, do you have any idea how much paperwork assaulting a Police officer generates? I’d be at it for days and right now, it’s my finishing time and I would quite like to go home rather than spend all night at the station filling in forms”

Ben can tell Callum is just saying that for his benefit, but he lets Callum continue “so if anything, you’re doing _me_ a favour by not saying anything about this, OK?”

Ben smiles and tries to accept this for what it is, a nice guy trying to make sure a simple mistake doesn’t dictate the course of Ben’s life for the next few years. Ben, a little more relaxed and more like himself says.

“After all that drama, I think I need a drink”

Ben gets up out of the chair and grabs a bottle of Whiskey and two glasses from the cupboard.

“Why do you have Whiskey in a garage Ben?”

“For occasions just like this” Ben smiles and pours them both a large measure.

“Err, I can’t drink on duty Ben”

Ben doesn’t miss a trick “Didn’t I just hear you say it’s your finishing time?”

“Well, yeah, but even off-duty, it is against the law to drink in uniform”

Ben is feeling much more like himself now “Well I wouldn’t object to you taking the unform off _officer_?”

Callum goes bright red and Ben loves to see it. How easy it is to get a reaction from him “Come on, I won’t tell anyone” and at Callum’s frightened look adds with a wink “about having a drink I mean, not the stripping”

Callum huffs a laugh and seeing the twinkle in Ben’s eye, he knows he is just joking, winding him up “I suppose one wouldn’t hurt if I take off my helmet”

Ben can’t help but stare as the helmet is removed, with it off, Callum looks younger, still quite a bit older than Ben, 27/28 Ben would reckon, but without the helmet, he just looks like a quite attractive lad.

Callum get embarrassed at Ben looking at him and feels self-conscious. He ruffles his hair so it is not so flat on his head, his fringe falling on his face “I don’t bother doin’ my hair at work, it’s always under this bloody helmet so why bother?”

Ben likes it loose like that and he surprises himself by saying it out loud. Callum just goes red again and finally takes a drink of the Whiskey Ben poured for him.

“So Callum, you ain’t been a Policeman for long I take it?”

“Is it that obvious?”

Ben gives him a comforting smile “Yeah, ‘cause you seem kind Callum. I ain’t met many kind Policeman before” Ben starts gesturing with his arms “stick a Uniform on a guy and it usually goes to their head, you know?” Callum nods so Ben continues “so I figure whatever it is that makes them all eventually become twats, ain’t got to you yet”

Callum shakes his head “They are not all bad Ben, some of my colleagues are really nice” not that Callum knew too much about that, he hasn’t really made any friends on the force yet, but he guesses there are probably _some_ nice ones. “and I was in the Army before this, I’m used to a uniform”

Ben raises his brow “like playing the hero then do you?”

Callum bristles at that and Ben takes note “Nah, nothing like that, was only the Catering Corps”

Ben narrows his eyes, he knows there is more to it “Even so, you must have seen some things?”

Callum deflects, the army clearly a sore subject “Yeah, but enough about me, what about you? Tell me about yourself Ben Mitchell”

“What, they didn’t they warn you about me on induction?” Ben replies with a smirk.

“No” Callum replies truthfully “They did warn me about a Phil Mitchell though, you related?”

Ben grimaces “Unfortunately yes. He’s my Dad”

“Oh, now you mention it, I do see a family resemblance from his mugshot” Callum adds with a grin.

Ben swats his arm playfully “Oi, and we were just starting to get on so well”

Callum rolls his eyes and takes another drink. The warm feeling in his belly is just the Whiskey he tells himself.

Ben pushes for some more information “So really, I didn’t warrant a mention at all in your little Mitchell briefing?”

Callum smiles “Don’t look so offended, that’s a good thing ain’t it? I’ve been assigned to the Square as your Local Community Bobby, so on my first day, they gave me a rundown on some of the ‘known’ people in the square, your Dad was one of many.” Callum only half joking continues “Not sure what I’ve done to deserve this patch”

Ben can see Callum’s smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes, Ben isn’t sure if its nervousness about his new job, the fact that half the inhabitants of the square have a record of some kind, him included or something else.

Callum ignores the inquisitive look on Ben’s face “Anyway, I ain’t one to judge someone for their family, even if half the things I hear about your Dad are true, I’m not going to judge _you_ for it. I’m the last person that would do that”

“Your family not quite the Walton’s then?”

“More like the Addams Family to be honest”

Ben doesn’t push but Callum, who at this point he has only known for barely an hour continues on like they are old friends “There’s my Dad, he tried at first, my mum left when I was young, but I always thought deep down he blamed me for her leaving, no idea why. And Stuart, my big brother, I know he loves me, but he has a cruel streak a mile long, never know what he is going to do next”

Ben thinks, _Stuart Highway_. He knows that name, heard Mick and Linda mutter it like a swear word. Ben knows some bad things went down with the Carters while he was away from the square, one of them being Mick ending up in Prison for something he didn’t do.

“Wait, _the_ Stuart Highway. The ‘shot himself to frame Mick Carter’ Stuart Highway”

Callum looks stricken, obviously not expecting Ben to know his brother and just nods slightly and stares at his feet.

Ben places his hand on Callum’s and repeats Callum’s words from earlier back to him “I ain’t one to judge someone on their family, I’m the last person that would do that”

Callum looks up at him and smiles “Yeah?”

Ben grins back “Course” but this gets Ben thinking “So you know Mick and Linda then?”

Callum gives a broader smile a that “You could say that, they were like surrogate parents to me growing up and Lee was my best mate, right pair we were. Drove Shirley round the bend”

Ben laughs at that, “Look at us, so much in common, Shirley was like a step-mum to me for a bit”

Callum puts his drink down, face turning serious and he puts his other hand over Ben’s. As solemnly as he can muster he says “I’m so sorry Ben” before cracking up and laughing out loud. Ben can’t help but think Callum is very attractive when he laughs.

Ben laughs with him “Oi, as I’m sure you know, under that prickly exterior, Shirley has a heart of gold”

Callum chuckles “Very, very deep but yeah. Had to stop her several times from lamping my Dad when he upset me”

“Same” Ben smiles back. Suddenly glad that Callum had someone like Shirley looking out for him, just as he had. Knowing that after everything that happened with Heather, he certainly didn’t deserve her kindness.

Ben gets up and gets the bottle of Whiskey, refilling both their glasses, Callum looks a little wary but doesn’t say anything. Callum was always a people person and it’s been so lonely since leaving the army. He hasn’t made many friends, his awkwardness seemingly leaving a bad first impression and as much as he loves Stuart, he can’t be around him, not after all the terrible things he has done. He has no idea where his mum is these days and his Dad, well, at least Stuart loves him, his Dad can barely stand the sight of him most of the time.

The people that do care about him, the Carters, he would love to see, he wants nothing more than to be around them again but….as if Ben could read his thoughts:

“Must be nice then, having Mick and Linda on your patch, they must be over the moon to have you around, especially with Lee, Johnny and Nancy away?”

Callum grimaces “I haven’t been to see them yet” At Ben’s confused look Callum continues “I know I will bump into them eventually, but after what Stuart did to them, I don’t think they will be pleased to see me”

“Don’t be daft, Mick and Linda aren’t like that”

“I know but I’m working up to it, they don’t even know I’ve left the army”

Ben gives Callum his most reassuring look “Callum, they ain’t gonna be disappointed in you alright? A Policeman, not _my_ idea of good career move but they will be proud of you, you know they will”

Callum smiles “You think so?”

“Course, and you can’t avoid them for ever, the amount of times the old bill gets called to that boozer……so what I’m saying is you should go and see them, not let the reunion be when you arrive to break up a fight or summat”

Callum nods but Ben can see on his face he is only doing it to placate Ben. Callum seems to care about the Carters a lot but also seems to be absorbing the guilt of what his brother has done to them.

It’s getting late and they are both a little drunk, Callum’s tie and Police tunic long since abandoned along with the helmet and with his crisp white shirt unbuttoned at the top, Ben can’t help but stare. He is sure Callum is going through something similar, as when he thinks Ben isn’t looking, Callum looks at him, really looks at him and Ben is sure he can see yearning in his eyes.

“No really, have I got something on my face?”

Ben has been caught staring again so instantly switches to flirtation mode “no, It’s just a nice face is all”

Callum’s ears go bright red, realising what was going on. Ben was trying to flirt with him. Callum’s brain short circuits a bit, this doesn’t happen to him “oh, right. Sorry. I ain’t…….you said you have a daughter?”

“Doesn’t stop me from being Gay Callum”

Callum looks confused, Ben doesn’t owe him any explanations but does anyhow “…I was young and trying to prove to the world I was _straight_. Turns out that only works for so long”

Callum looks uncomfortable, not disgusted but Ben can tell the air has changed.

“You got a problem with that Callum, haven’t you been on your diversity and inclusion course yet?” Ben says with a hint of challenge.

Callum doesn’t want Ben to think he has a problem with him “No, course not, you just surprised me is all. I’m not used to people….”

“What, flirting with ya? Why not, you are a good-looking bloke Callum”

Callum blushes and looks down, struggling to take the complement. Just for something to do so he didn’t have to respond, Callum takes another drink. It seems to do the trick and the sudden tension dissipates again so Callum asks Ben about Lexi, , what school she goes to, does she live with him, what being a Dad is like and Ben, as always, is happy to talk about his Lexi.

It was really getting late and as nice as the chatting was, Callum was tired after a long shift, combined with the several glasses of whiskey he had consumed, he thought it was time to head home. When he voiced this to Ben, he cajoled him one more drink ‘just for the road yeah?’ Callum couldn’t or didn’t want to say no.

**

As Ben was pouring the last drink he took a good look at PC Highway. His first thought was he was glad Callum was their new community officer, it would be nice to have someone around that actually seem to give a shit about the community. Ben has no idea who the last one was, the Police only ever turned up to the square when something was wrong, which admittedly seemed like every other week. So, the thought of having Callum about the market, about the square on a daily basis was nice.

His second thought was not so nice, Callum is going to around a lot and he has just spent the last couple of hours telling him all about this life, his Dad, his daughter. That was stupid. As Callum said himself, he wasn’t on the Police’s radar at the moment, but the way Callum is looking at him now as he pours the drinks, as if they have been mate’s for years, means that he will certainly try to be.

Ben can’t have that. He can’t put his trust in this lad. Yes, Callum said he wouldn’t mention the ‘assault’ but what if he changes his mind? What if Callum decides to start looking into the Car Lot, the Arches. It wouldn’t take much to see that the books don’t always add up. He knows Tubbs would never rat him out, the Police already have their man but if Callum starts to look too closely at where the disabled blue badges came from…... No, Ben can’t have that.

**

Ben puts the Whiskey bottle back in the cupboard and quickly, so Callum can’t see, removes a small remote control from the workbench and activates it.

If Callum was paying attention, he would see the little red light illuminate on the Arches security camera, nestled high in the corner of the room.

Ben takes another look at Callum, sitting sipping his drink and he can’t help feel guilty for what he is about to do. It’s stupid really, only known the guy a couple of hours but Ben had let his guard down and he gets the feeling he is a about to crush the kindly lad in front of him.

Ben shakes himself out of it, he can’t leave it up to chance that Callum will stay out of his business, he needs to regain the upper hand.

**

Today had been a weird day, Callum didn’t expect things to turn out the way it had. Getting punched in the face, albeit accidental, was not on his to-do list today. But he had met Ben through it and Callum hopes he has finally found a friend. He also has to quash that feeling buried deep down within that wishes it could be more than friends but his Dad, Stuart, his Army mates flash into his mind and he remembers why he can’t let them kind of thoughts dwell. He needs to find himself a nice girl to settle down with, be normal, and as much as he thinks he can see something in Ben that he very much likes, he needs to push it down. He thinks him and Ben could be good friends, that is enough for Callum.

**

Ben approaches Callum with his back turned to the Camera and starts pawing at his own eye, it quickly turns red.

“You alright Ben?”

Ben continues until he is standing directly in front of Callum “Yeah, think I’ve got something on my contacts, a bit of dirt or something”

“Don’t rub at it then, let me take a look”

Callum gets up and stands in front of Ben, he carefully moves his hand to Ben’s eyebrow and pulls it up so he can get a closer look into Ben’s eye. Ben’s breath hitches and looks down to Callum’s lips. Callum looks like a deer caught in the headlights but catches on quickly and nods his head slightly with permission and Bens kisses him. Just a light Kiss but it seems to unlock something in Callum.

Callum puts both his hands on the side of Bens face and kisses him back, a full hungry kiss, deeper than the one Ben gave him moments ago and it takes Ben aback.

It takes a few seconds for Ben to pull himself together, he was honestly shocked at having the kiss returned with such vigor, he wasn’t expecting _that_ but he composes himself, that feeling of guilt rising up again but he quashes it. He needs to do this.

“No Officer Highway, that’s not OK. You can’t do that!” Ben shouts, putting on his best theatrical performance.

Callum looks horrified “What, no Ben, I……..”

Bun pushes him away forcefully, ignoring the bewildered look on Callum “That’s not right officer, just because I’m gay doesn’t mean you can take advantage of me like that…” forcing out some crocodile tears.

Callum, on the other hand, feels real tears start to prick at his eyes “No, Ben. Ben please, I thought…. you kissed me first!”

“I didn’t Officer. I thought you were just helping me with my contacts. I’m going to have to report this. That was not OK”

Ben takes the remote out of his pocket and points it at the camera, the red light going off.

“What the hell Ben?!”

Ben drops the performance and looks smugly at Callum. “Just because your little camera is on the blink, _Officer_, doesn’t mean mine is”

Callum is more upset than angry “What the hell was that all about Ben? I didn’t force myself on you, I would never……..”

Ben is surprised about how distraught this is making Callum, and a little guilty, but it’s done now, he has his leverage over the young PC.

“Calm down Callum, I know you didn’t, but that’s not what it will look like on the recording is it? It will look like you took advantage of the situation”

Callum shakes his head and can’t help the tears in his eyes from falling “Why would you do this to me Ben? I said I wouldn’t say anything about you hitting me. I was trying to be kind and you do this?”

“That’s the problem innit Callum? Kindness is a weakness. You expect me to take your word for it that you wont report it, leave my fate in your hands just on your say so?

“Yes! I gave you my word”

Ben laughs, not a pleasant laugh either “Well Callum, that’s not how it works round here. You will learn that soon enough. You need to toughen up _mate_ otherwise you won’t last five minutes”

“I ain’t your mate. I ain’t nothing to you” Callum hisses back.

Ben goes full on predator mode, stalking Callum and putting his hand on his chest “I must say, you did surprise me with that kiss, wouldn’t have guessed you had it in you to be honest”

Callum is too angry and upset to deal with the kiss right now, being blackmailed puts his little ongoing sexuality crisis into perspective “So what now? You going to get me fired?”

“No Callum. Don’t be so dramatic. This is just a little insurance policy, make sure we are on the same page. You cover for me, I cover for you”

“but I didn’t do anything wrong!” Callum cries exasperated.

Ben would like to answer that of course he did, he put his trust into Ben Mitchell, let his guard down and that he deserves this, but he can’t, he honestly feels bad about what he has just done but knows it is necessary.

“Look Callum, I like you yeah? You seem like a nice bloke. But I can’t have you hanging around, poking into my business, having that cut lip of yours hanging over me. You keep out of my way and that little recording will never see the light of day”

Callum shakes his head,not hiding his hurt and anger “You’re unbelievable”

“So I’ve been told” Ben cockily returns.

Callum grabs his tie and Police tunic and heads to the door. He turns around and pleads with Ben with his eyes to stop this before it goes any further. Ben just turns his back on him

“Shut the door on the way-out officer”

***

It had been two weeks since the incident in the Arches and Ben can’t get the kiss out of his head. He suspected Callum found him attractive, could see it in the looks he was giving him but that kiss, it is all Ben could think about over the last two weeks.

As things stood, they had no real need to interact further. He spies Callum around the square every so often, that dopey smile on his face as he helps old ladies across the road, greeting the market traders, his mum even mentioned that nice new Policeman that had taken over the meetings about the drug use in _the Prince Albert_ but Ben could tell, even from afar, from the tension in his shoulders and the haunted look in his eye that Callum was not happy.

Ben could try and talk to him, but he doesn’t imagine that would go down too well, so he has another idea. Ben grabs a phone from his collection and heads to the market, Callum is usually doing his patrols about now.

It doesn’t take long to find him, he is carrying some boxes from a van to a market stall, Big Mo’s stall to be precise. Ben rolls his eyes and heads over.

“Got yourself some free labour eh Mo?”

Big Mo narrows her eyes at Callum “He insisted, wouldn’t take no for answer”

“Yeah, I've heard that about him” and Callum almost drops the box he was carrying and glares murderously at Ben.

Ben ignores the glare and as sweetly as he can says “PC Highway, a word please”

“I’m helping this lady with these boxes Mr Mitchell, you can wait” and Callum sets about ignoring him.

Ben, dropping the sweetness act barks back “No, I said **now**” walking away with no room for an argument.

Ben doesn’t look back and is worried for a moment that Callum wasn’t following but soon he hears from behind.

“What the hell is wrong with you, I was just helping that nice old lady with some heavy boxes”

Ben laughs, Callum Highway really is one of a kind.

“You should be thanking me mate, I’ve most likely just stopped you from handling stolen goods”

Callum looks bewildered.

“That ‘_nice old lady’_, has never done an honest day’s work in her life. I’ll bet my right arm the contents of those boxes is some dodgy knockoffs or something.

Callum did get a peak at one of the handbags in the boxes, he didn’t think it was really spelt ‘Louis Vitten’ but not being an expert……

“What do you want Ben”

“I’ve come to give you a present” and Ben attempts to hand him a phone.

“I have a perfectly good phone Ben” ignoring the outstretched hand.

“Yes, but this one is a burner, untraceable. For when I need to get in touch”

Callum looks wary “Why would you need to get in touch, you can just call the station like a normal person”

Ben ignores him “I’ve been thinking, it would be nice to have a mate in the Police, keep me posted on the comings and goings in the square”

“This ain’t _Line of Duty_ Ben, I am not working for you”

Ben smirks “But PC Highway, we’ll make such a great team. We got so _close_ in the Arches. Of course, if you would rather just forget the whole thing, I can just send the video to the station, see what happens”

Callum looks horrified at the thought so Ben lets him off the hook.

“Look, I ain’t going to ask you to do much, nothing that would hurt anyone, just run a few number plates through the Police computer when I ask, stuff like that. What's that between mates eh? No one needs to know and no one gets hurt”

Callum closes his eyes. How has he got himself into this situation “Just running number plates, you promise?”

“I promise” and Ben gives him his sweetest grin.

“and I’m supposed to trust _your_ word am I?” Callum sulkily replies

“I hold all the cards here Callum, don’t you forget. There is no proof I hit you but there is ample proof of what you did. You play nice and we will get along famously” It was said in a jovial tone, but Callum took it for the warning that it was.

Callum takes the burner phone, puts it in his pocket and walks away without another word.

Ben shouts after him “Look forward to seeing you again soon officer!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what Ben did was horrible but in my mind Ben had no reason to trust Callum's word. Hopefully this chapter is a bit nicer x

_Alright Doris,_

_yeah good thanks_

_hows the grandson_

_yeah? Thats nice_

Ben gives Callum a bored look, urging him to hurry this along.

“Can you do a quick PNC check for me? It’s LY67 TDR. Oh Ok, thanks Doris”

Ben looks at Callum expectedly “Well?”

“It’s clean, it’s not stolen” Callum huffs with a hint of surprise.

Ben rolls his eyes “I already know that it _is_ stolen Callum, what I want to know is if has been _reported_ stolen, and thanks to you, I know it has not” he replies with a grin.

“I don’t want any details Ben, we done here?”

“All business you ain’t ya, not want to hang around for a chat, get to know each other a bit better as we are working together?”

Callum shakes his head and walks out. Callum can’t help but think back to the day he met Ben, they _were_ doing that, having a laugh, getting to know each other and then Ben decided to start blackmailing him when he tried to show the man a bit of kindness. Callum isn’t going to let his guard down again with Ben around, he may not always catch on quickly but he isn’t stupid. Give Ben an inch and he will take a mile.

The odd thing is that Ben never seems to give up. It’s been weeks now and every time Ben has another number plate for him to check, he insists on doing it in person, summoning Callum via a text on the burner phone, or 'the Ben phone' as Callum now refers to it. It would be far easier and far less suspicious for Ben to just text Callum the registrations to check, but Ben wants to do it in person every time.

Callum thinks it is because Ben just gets off on the power he has over him, he likes making Callum feel small. Ben also seems to relish in making Callum blush at every opportunity, throwing in every sexual innuendo under the sun into the conversation.

So Callum may not have much choice than to help Ben but that doesn’t mean he is going to do it with a smile. Ben can throw everything he wants at him, he is not going to take the bait.

**

Ben has to admire Callum’s resolve. He has thrown everything at the lad the last couple of weeks and yet he hasn’t seen a glimpse of the kind, friendly nature Callum easily displayed to him on that first day.

That day in the Arches, Callum chatted to Ben like he knew him for years and now, he can barely get words of more than one syllable out of him. Ben knows it is his fault, blackmail doesn’t exactly form the basis of a good friendship, but Ben is nothing if not persistent. Callum may only grunt in response most of the time but his eyes betray him, Ben knows he finds him attractive, even if he doesn’t actually _like_ Ben, and Callum most definitely not straight despite his protestations, Ben has an impeccable gaydar and Callum is off the scale.

He also recognises that look in Callum, much like his own from a few years ago. Callum is terrified of letting his guard down and for someone to see him for what he is. Ben wouldn’t be surprised if he was the first bloke Callum had ever kissed and the fact it may end up costing him his career, well Ben would have to be heartless to not feel guilty about that.

So the last few weeks a familiar pattern had emerged. Ben would text Callum to meet him, sometimes the car lot, sometimes the Arches. Callum would check the plates of some dodgy motors for him and then skulk away, shutting down any attempts at a conversation.

So when Callum starts to ignore him, Ben gets angry. He never would go through with it and turn the video in to the Police, it is an entirely empty threat but Callum doesn’t know that. The fact Callum has not returned his calls or messages after two days means Ben needs to remind him of who calls the shots here.

Ben doesn’t see Callum around the square either, so it calls for drastic measures. He risks asking Jack Branning if he has seen Callum around the station and when Jack confirms he hasn’t, Ben takes to stalking Callum’s facebook page. Callum hasn’t posted anything in weeks but there was a ‘new place 🙌🏻” pic from a while back which Ben recognised as the flats from the edge of Walford.

**

Callum has never felt so ill in his life. While he knows its really only the flu, he hasn’t been able to keep anything substantial down in days and is still running a fever. The fact that he doesn’t have anyone to look after him when sick puts into perspective how shiity his life these days really is. He really needs to start making an effort to get some friends but at work he can barely look anyone in the eye. Only a couple of months into the job and he has already tainted it, getting involved with Ben bloody Mitchell. It might only be checking the Police Computer but he is aiding a criminal and breaking the law. You can’t just choose which laws to pay attention to, even if on the face of it, no one bar the insurance companies are getting hurt.

So Callum is feeling sorry for himself and is trying to push down the next wave of vomiting when he hears a banging at the door. He hasn’t given Stuart his new address and there is no one else that would be looking for him, so he ignores it and hopes they go away.

The banging becomes more persistent, so Callum drags himself off the sofa and opens the door to a very angry looking Ben Mitchell.

“I don’t like being ignored” Ben growls at him, waving his finger in Callum’s face.

“Go away Ben, I’m sick”

“You don’t look that sick…..”

The wave of nausea Callum had been trying to quell comes back in full force and despite trying to cover his mouth, part of it splatters on Ben.

“Jesus Christ Cal, ugh!”

“told you I was sick”

Callum leaves Ben standing in the doorway and heads back to the sanctuary of the sofa. Ben walks in and demands some kitchen roll to wipe the sick off his jacket but Callum just ignores him, he hasn’t the energy for Ben Mitchell.

**

So Callum is sick, genuinely sick and Ben has the proof all over one of his favourite jackets. He starts clattering around the kitchen, if you can call it a kitchen, in search of something to clean his coat. He has to settle for washing up liquid and sets about scrubbing it over the sink. Callum has yet to even look in his direction, he has fully retreated to the sofa and is under his duvet.

Ben has to admit Callum looks dreadful, as if he hasn’t eaten or showered in days. Lucky for Ben really as the vomit was mostly just liquid. As he scrubs his jacket he takes a look around the flat. It’s more of a bedsit really, not much room for anything. Ben can tell Callum has tried to make it look as nice as he can, but the lack of real personal belongings unsettles Ben. He guesses coming from the army Callum wouldn’t have many personal belongings but there are very few photos, few things that shows Callum has ever connected or belonged anywhere.

There is one photo of a very young Callum beaming into the camera with who Ben presumes is Stuart beside him glaring, Callum’s parents literally starring daggers at each other in the background. It makes Ben smile to see that even when younger, Callum had no idea of the bad things going on around him and seemed like a happy child.

The only other photo was one with the Carters, he could tell Mick and Linda straight away and it had Callum in the middle of the Carter kids, beaming away. The difference being that in this photo, _everyone_ was smiling, and Ben can’t help feel grateful to Mick and Linda for obviously giving Callum respite from his own terrible family when he was younger.

Callum finally speaks to Ben “when you have finished poking around my stuff you can let yourself out yeah?”

“I ain’t going yet Callum, it is freezing out and I need to let my coat dry after you, you know, vomited over it” and takes the armchair opposite Callum.

“I ain’t apologising” were the words Callum spoke but his face betrayed him and did look a little guilty.

“Nice place you have here” and Ben honestly wasn’t trying to rile Callum up but he cant blame Callum when he replies.

“Don’t take the mick Ben. It might be crappy but its mine” Callum does look embarrassed though “it’s not usually so messy but…….”

“You’re sick, I know” and Ben tries to give Callum his most sincere smile. Ben wants to ask Callum if he has anyone to look after him while he is like this but deep down he knows the answer and it would just upset the lad further so he settles on “You been able to eat anything?”

Callum shakes his head, so Ben stands up and heads over to the cupboards and takes a look:

“Bloody hell Old Mother Hubbard”

“I ain’t been able to get to the shops have I?” Callum replies defensively.

Ben shakes his head and grabs Callum’s keys from the side and heads to the door.

“Where are you going with those?” Callum croaks at him but Ben ignores the question and instead replies “I am borrowing one of your coats” and leaves the flat.

**

Callum hasn’t got the energy to try and figure out Ben Mitchell today so once he leaves, Callum goes to sleep. When he wakes up it is to the sight of Ben Mitchell heating up some soup on his stove, still wearing his jacket and Callum can’t help but stare. Seeing Ben in his kitchen, wearing his clothes makes his gut turn over, and it is not the flu this time. Objectively, Callum knows Ben is a bad person, but it doesn’t stop him remembering that kiss, how it felt. He thought he and Ben had a connection, it was stupid, they had only known each other for a matter of hours but he was so sure. In that moment, he didn’t care about anything else, not his Dad, not his brother. The fact that an attractive bloke like Ben seemed to want him too, it was like something had been knocked loose inside him. But Callum has to keep remembering what Ben did next, what he is still doing. Threatening to ruin his life.

But it’s hard to remember that when the man is standing in his kitchen, in his jacket, making him soup.

**

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence but it wasn’t the tension filled awkwardness that had usually accompanied their meetings the last few weeks.

Callum ate all of the Soup Ben gave him and even some of bread which seemed to please Ben immensely, if the look he was giving Callum was anything to go by. Callum couldn’t stand the staring any longer “What?”

Ben smiles “Nothing! You just look a bit better already”

Callum narrows his eyes at Ben but he is right, he does feel better. Callum may not like Ben but his grandad always taught his to be the bigger man and Ben has done something nice for him.

“_Thanks_, for, you know……”

Ben looks like he has never heard anything better “Course, anything for my best employee” aiming for jovial but instantly knowing it’s the wrong thing to say.

Callum starts to close off again, so ben tries “sorry, sorry Callum. I ain’t here for anything, I just want to help, OK?”

“Why Ben?”

“Because I feel bad about all of this, what’s happened”

Callum shakes his head “You’re making it sound as if you had nothing to do with it, this is all on you Ben, you decided to blackmail me, it didn’t ‘just happen’”

Ben does look ashamed “I know and I’m not proud of myself”

Callum sits up at that, a hopeful look on his face “So you’ll stop? Get rid of the video?

Ben honestly contemplates it but he and Callum have a great thing going here. When Ben gets some new stock in, Callum checks to see if they are too hot to bother with and Ben can rest easy knowing he isn’t about to be raided. And a small voice at the back of his head tells him if he does, he won’t get to see Callum again. There is no way he would choose to spend time with Ben after this. So faced with choosing between being a better man and choosing the selfish part of him that wants to keep on seeing Callum, Ben reverts to type

“That would be a no”

At Callum’s incredulous look Ben continues “We make a great team Callum, this works” gesturing between them. Ben tries to think what he could do to get Callum on side “look, I know this partnership ain’t quite equal, how about I give you a cut of the profits yeah? With the extra money you can get yourself out of this crappy flat”

Callum face flashes with hurt again at Ben’s unkind words about his home but the overwhelming feeling is anger “If you knew me at all Ben, you would know that this, lying to my workmates, is killing me. And you want to make me part of it? _Profit_ from it?”

Yeah, that was not the way to win Callum over. Callum was starting to look worse so Ben gets up and searches through the bags of shopping he had bought for Callum, finds the Lemsips he was after and sticks the kettle on. It seems to take an age to boil but the he needs to keep quiet for a bit, let Callum calm down. Ben has never been great at this, caring for someone and he keeps trying to think of something that would get Callum on side.

Eventually the kettle boils and Ben makes up the flu remedy for Callum and brings it over.

“Thanks” Callum says quietly when Ben puts it in front of him, the initial flash of anger gone.

Callum grabs the TV remote and switches it on, he hasn’t asked Ben to leave yet so that’s something, but he still isn’t saying a word. Ben should just leave but he doesn’t want to leave Callum on his own in the state he is in. Unfortunately, from his armchair, Ben can’t actually see the TV so he tries his luck and heads over to the sofa.

“Budge up”

Callum looks at him warily but does as he is told “You not worried about getting sick?”

“Nah, pretty sure I’m immune, rarely get sick”

Callum grunts “Not even the germs can stand to be around you then?” but there isn’t much heat behind it. Despite that, Ben can’t help feel a bit hurt, which is stupid really. He shrugs it off and pretends to pay attention to whatever wildlife show Callum has put on and just sits quietly.

**

Callum wakes in the middle of the night, he already feels a bit better, the food and Lemsip doing the trick and as he is getting his bearings when his pillow moves. Right, Ben is still here.

Callum takes the opportunity to have a good look at the man who has turned his life upside down in a few short weeks. Seeing him sleeping, he looks so much younger than he does during the day, no hint of the ‘hard man’ and the cruel streak. Callum still can’t understand the man, it’s hard to reconcile the man who stayed to look after him tonight and the one who is holding him over a barrel. Callum would like to think that this is the real Ben, the one he got a glimpse of before it all went horribly wrong, but how can he know that? He hardly knows him, not really.

Callum thinks it’s quite sad that the only person who has bothered to get to know him recently is someone blackmailing him, it must be like Stockholm Syndrome because Callum does feel glad that he stayed. Callum decides he will worry about it all in the morning, places his head back on Ben’s shoulder and goes back to sleep.

**

When Ben wakes up his shoulder feels like a dead weight. The sun is glaring through the curtains and Callum is still fast asleep on him. It makes Ben feel weird inside that after everything, Callum still lets his guard down so easily.

Ben gently moves Callum off him and heads to the table where Callum’s phone rests, his real phone, not the ‘Ben phone’ and copies the number into his own. He sends Callum a quick text to call him if he needs anything and heads home.

**

Callum had been back at work for over a week now and had yet to hear from Ben. Callum still doesn’t know how to feel about Ben buying him shopping and cooking for him or the fact that he texted him to call him if he needed anything and Callum can’t help but start to miss his presence, which is mad really.

So when Callum on his patrols spots Ben on the square, he gives him a little wave and is pleased when Ben heads over towards him.

“You feeling better?” Ben grins

Callum smiles “Yeah, uh, thanks for…..”

Ben cuts him off “Don’t worry about it, as I said, I do like to look after my employees” aiming for a joke but the reminder of the situation makes Callum’s face fall.

Ben shakes his head, he’s an idiot, still not at the joking about blackmail phase then “Sorry, I didn’t…..” but the tension is interrupted by a shout of ‘Daddy’ and a very excitable 7 year old runs into the back of Ben’s legs.

Ben smiles at his daughter “Hey, Princess, how was school?”

“Was alright I suppose, is that a Policeman?” Lexi asks, giving Callum a questioning look.

Callum crouches down to Lexi’s level “My uniform gave it away huh? You must be Lexi, your Dad’s told me a lot about you”

Callum loves kids and he is not about to be rude to one just because she happens to be Ben Mitchells daughter.

Lexi, on the other hand has no problem in ignoring Callum.

Lola has since caught up with her "Don’t be rude Lexi, the Policeman was talking to you” although Lola herself couldn’t help give Ben and Callum questioning looks.

Lexi directed her next comment to Ben “You said I shouldn’t speak to strangers and Grandad Phil said I should never talk to the fuzz”

Callum huffs a laugh at ‘the fuzz’ and Ben can’t help but grin at his daughter.

“Well Lexi, this is Callum, he isn’t a stranger and you can make an exception on the Police thing as he is Daddy’s…friend”.

Ben is worried for a moment that Callum would contradict him, he has said several times over the last few weeks that they ‘ain’t mates Ben’ but he doesn’t. Ben shouldn’t be surprised really, Callum isn’t the time to call someone out in front of their daughter.

Lexi still hasn’t spoken to Callum yet but her face changes to one of excitement. She turns around and whispers into Lola’s ear. Lola laughs but replies "well you will have to ask Callum that Lex".

Lola turns to Callum “Hi, I’m Lola, Lexi’s mum” and Callum gives a friendly smile in response, Lexi still hasn't spoken to him so Lola continues “They are having a ‘jobs’ day at school and Lexi would like to know if you could come and talk to her class about being a Policeman”

Ben interjects affronted “I was going to do that Lex?”

Lexi replies to her Dad “Yeah but fixin’ Cars is _boring_, everyone in class would be well jealous if I brought a real life Policeman”

Ben smiles “Well Jealous hey? Well in that case, how about it Callum?” turning to look at Callum, rasing his eyebrow.

Callum smiles at Lexi but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He turns to Ben and asks quietly, so Lexi can’t hear “Are you asking me or telling me?”

Ben can’t mask the hurt this time, shocked that Callum would think he would use his leverage over Callum in this situation. Callum doesn’t need an answer from Ben, he got confirmation from his reaction so kneels back down to Lexi “Course, I would be honoured Lexi. Your Dad will let me know when and where yeah?”

Lexi finally talks to Callum directly, giving him a toothy smile “Brilliant, thanks PC Callum” and skips off with Lola.

Ben is quiet for a moment after they leave so Callum fills the silence “Sorry, that was uncalled for”

Ben thinks was it? Not really. How is Callum supposed to know where the line is, when he is asking and when he is telling “You don’t have to you know, Lexi will understand.....”

“No Ben, I said I’d do it. It’s part of my job anyhow, reaching out to the community, so you just let me know when and I’ll be there”

Ben nods and leaves Callum to the rest of his beat.

**

Ben waits for Lexi outside the school gates, he offered to pick her up today, nothing to do with the fact today was the day Callum was giving his little talk.

When he spots them coming towards him, he can’t help but smile, Lexi has her little hand in Callum’s and is talking animatedly to him, she looks happy, they both do. When Callum spots Ben, Ben can see the slight drop in his smile but it’s not enough for Lexi to notice.

“Had a good day Lex?”

“It was amazin’ Dad, no one had a better person than me. Can we go and get Ice Cream?” clearly meaning the three of them.

“I’m sure Callum has to get back to work”

“It’s my day off actually” Callum replies, regretting it immediately.

“Why didn’t you say? You didn’t have to do this….”

Callum interupts “I wanted to” and he turns to Lexi “Sorry, I can’t get Ice Cream today, another time maybe” Lexi gives Callum a hug to thank him and he walks off.

“Maybe don’t tell Grandad Phil about hugging the Policeman Lex” is all Ben says as he watches Callum walk away.

**

Callum doesn't hear from Ben until several days after the encounter at Lexi’s school. Seeing Ben with his daughter, with Lola had added yet another dimension to Ben, one that again matched who he thought he was when they first met. Callum was starting to think that maybe they could be friends one day, Ben hadn’t mentioned the video and hadn’t asked him to check any plates since he was sick so when he receives a text from Ben, he can’t help but frown at his phone.

Ben

Meet me at the Vic, 8pm. Wear something nice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea about the Policeman thing when I thought of this story. Mine is kinda the reverse though, will Callum still have his career at the end of this.............

Callum has been fretting all evening. Ben has always demanded they meet at the Arches or the Car Lot. The change in venue confuses Callum, what is he going to make him do? Callum is worried Ben is going to move beyond simple number plate checks and get him involved in something worse.

Why the Vic? Ben knows Callum has been avoiding it since moving to the area and the reason why. Why does he have to be so cruel just when he thought things were alright between them, blackmail aside obviously.

Callum thinks about not showing up, but tonight is a stark reminder that Ben holds all the leverage here. He has witnessed first-hand Ben turn on him in an instant, just because things have been going nicely doesn’t mean he wouldn’t flip to cruel, manipulative Ben again in a heartbeat.

So Callum does wear something nice, one of the few expensive fitted shirts he owns and at exactly 8pm puffs himself up, prays that Mick and Linda are not working tonight and pushes open the door to the Queen Victoria Public House.

“_Halfwit?_ Is that you?”

As soon as he walks though the door, a scowling Shirley Carter notices him immediately. Callum freezes, looks around and spies Ben, Lola and another young lad sitting at a table. _Of course_ Ben notices the minute he walks in, he even nods his head ’alright?’ and is now watching the confrontation between Callum and Shirley with interest.

With no reaction from Callum, Shirley walks towards him and Callum visibly stiffens.

“What, struck dumb have ya? With the rubbish that you spout that’s not a bad thing”

Callum snaps himself out of it, clears his throat and squeaks out a reply “Hello Shirl, good to see ya, you ain’t changed a bit”

“Can’t say the same for you Halfway, look at ya, all grown up” and Shirly actually smiles, _smiles_ at him. Callum doesn’t quite know what to make of it so Shirley continues “Stop blocking the doorway you plank and come in” and that feels so familiar Callum can’t help but grin and walk over to her.

Callum goes for a hug and Shirley stiffens “What you doing?”

“err, I was going to hug you?”

“Well don’t. I have a reputation to uphold” but she says it with another smile and a twinkle in her eye so Callum huffs a laugh and relaxes.

“What you doing round here? Last I heard from our Lee you were off serving Queen and Country? Can’t say it made me feel safe about the defence of the realm but….” still with a smile.

Callum laughs, doesn’t quite want to go into everything so just says “I’m meeting some…friends” and nods towards the table with Ben, Lola and the other lad, pleased that he barely stuttered on the word 'friends'.

“Your friends with Ben Mitchell?” sounding sceptical “The two annoying kids that drove me barmy are suddenly mates, is this some sort of punishment for all the bad things I’ve done?” Callum smiles, taking it for the intended joke that it was

“You ain’t done nothing wrong ever Shirley, must have been a past life eh?”

Shirley rubs his arm, gives him a fond look “See, now I remember why I put up with you, you were always such a sweet child”

Callum turns red and nods his head towards Ben “I should….”

“No you don’t. You can’t waltz in here after all this time and not see Mick and Linda. Tracey, call Mick and Linda down, tell them I have a surprise for them”

Callum looks at his feet “No Shirl, they won’t want to see me, not after what Stu did…..”

“I am only going to say this once Halfway so listen good. We don't mention that name in here, ever alright?” Callum nods “but what your brother did to this family, no one blames you, you weren’t even around. You know me? If we had a problem with you, I’d be the first to sling you out, but we don’t, you’re like family Callum.” and Callum is pretty sure it is the first time she ever had called him by his actual name “and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I’ll have your family jewels cut off, OK?”

Callum smiles back and moves to the side of the bar as Mick and Linda come down from upstairs.

**

Ben spots Callum as soon as he enters the pub, his hair not quite as flat as usual, his fringe sitting off his forehead, Ben would go as far to say he looks good and that warm feeling he gets in the presence of the young PC makes itself felt.

Whilst Callum may look good, his face tells another story, he looks petrified walking in and, on seeing Shirley, he literally freezes. Ben hopes he hasn’t got this all wrong, the Carter’s are good people and there is no way they would hold anything Callum’s brother has done to them against him. It's so awkward watching them at first but when Ben sees Shirley smile at Callum and Callum’s whole body visibly relaxes, Ben knows he made the right call and smiles into his pint as he takes a drink.

Ben spots Mick and Linda next, both immediately grabbing Callum into a hug and the shy smile on Callum’s face is a sight to behold. He watches Callum talk animatedly to the Carters for a good 15 minutes until Callum makes his way over towards the table, the big grin on his face dropping as soon as he locks eye’s with Ben.

“Sorry I’m late Ben, Mick and Linda….” Callum looks terrified, as if Ben is going to blurt out his secret there and then just because he was late meeting them. Ben can’t help feel disappointed but interrupts:

“Don’t be daft Callum, course you going to want to speak to them, they’re like family right?”

Callum still isn’t sure if Ben means that or if it’s just for show for the table so huffs “right”

Ben motions Callum to sit down “You’ve met Lola” and Callum gives a polite nod at her “and this is Jay, my best mate”

Callum reaches over and shakes Jay’s hand “Hi, I’m Callum”

Jay smiles back “I know, you’ve been the sole topic of conversation for days”

Callum looks confused and a little scared and turns his head to Ben with a questioning look.

Jay clarifies “Lexi won’t shut up about your little school visit, she thinks she runs that school now” and Callum laughs.

“Glad to be of service”

Ben stands up, “right, it’s my round, what you having Callum?”

Callum again gives Ben a questioning look, what’s he doing? When is he going to tell him why he is here, what he wants him to do? At his confused look Ben just says:

“It’s a pub Callum, people usually order drinks” with a roll of his eyes.

Callum pulls himself out of his thoughts “Pint of Lager please”

Ben smiles and heads to the bar.

On his return, Ben places the drinks down and Callum gives a small huff of thanks.

“Don’t thank me Callum, Mick says our money is no good tonight, our drinks are on him”

Jay smiles “Blimey, have to bring you along more often Callum!” but Callum's smile in return is a false one.

Ben, Lola and Jay all try and include Callum in their conversations, but his nerves can’t let him relax. He can barely manage one-word answers and the atmosphere was becoming more and more awkward with each passing attempt to include him. Callum can see Ben is getting frustrated with him but what does he expect? Callum excuses himself ‘going to the gents’ just to get away for a moment.

**

Jay is the first to speak when Callum leaves “Sorry Ben, don’t think much of your new mate, don’t say much does he?”

Lola joins in “he wasn’t like that the other day, couldn’t shut him up with Lexi, what you done Ben?”

Ben shakes his head “I ain’t done nothin? He’s not normally like this, don’t know what’s going on. Give him a chance Jay, he’s really a good un. “

“Wow, Ben Mitchell describing a _Policeman_ as a good un’ Heard it all now”

“Shut it, I’m going to go check on him, he’s been gone ages” and heads towards the toilets.

**

Callum didn’t even need the toilet so is currently bracing himself on the sink, trying to push the dread in his stomach down.

“Thought you had fallen in?”

Callum stiffens but doesn’t look up at Ben. Ben walks over to him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

“What was that out there Callum?”

Callum looks up at him sourly “Sorry, my instructions didn’t make it clear I had to make small talk”

“What you on about?”

“This, whatever you have me here for. How can I relax when I don’t know what’s coming?”

Ben steps back, hurt clearly showing on his face “You think this is part of our deal?”

“Isn’t it?”

“No Callum, no it ain’t!” and Ben adds a touch of anger to his hurt “Those two people out there, they are _my _family Callum. Jay isn’t just my best mate, he is like my brother. And Lola is the mother of my child. You think I would drag them into this?”

Callum looks contrite but he is not letting Ben off that easily “How was I supposed to know that eh?”

“texting you on your phone, not the burner phone for a start?”

“Is that how it works then? What phone you use determines if it is a request or demand?”

Ben ignores it “and I sent you a flirty text Callum!”

“That was flirty? Seemed more like a threat ‘wear something nice’” Callum using a gruff voice that sounds more like Phil than Ben.

The anger leaves Ben, Callum is right, he can’t keep pulling him in two directions, so Ben decides to be honest.

“I like you Callum, I like spending time with you. And I thought it would be nice for you to have some friends like Jay and Lola, I may be big twat but they are good people Callum, give them a chance”

Callum relaxes and nods “Why here?”

“You know why Callum? You needed a push to see Mick and Linda, even Shirley again. They are _your_ family Callum. Much like myself, your blood family ain’t all its cracked up to be, people like us, we need to surround ourselves with the family we choose”

With the fight out of him, Callum returns to his normal self “I was so scared Ben that they would hate me but seeing them tonight, it was amazing. Mick and Linda told me how proud they are of me” and Ben is a little sad that Callum isn’t proud of himself, his job already tainted by meeting Ben Mitchell but doesn’t interrupt. “Its been really lonely since I left the Army, I’m coming round here for Tea next week, Tina is coming too, so you were right Ben” giving him a smile.

“I usually am” he says with a grin “so how about we try again, go out there and be yourself, that funny, although not always intentionally so, guy that I have got to know? Just ask Jay about football or something, you will be best mates in no time”.

**

Callum sits back down “Sorry Jay, Lola for being a bit crap, been a long day. Jay, Ben tells me you are a West Ham fan?”

Jay’s eyes light up, Lola rolls hers and the four of them settle in for a long night of free drinks.

**

“You Callum Highway are wasted”

“m not that bad!”

“Really, you sure you don’t need me to walk you home _officer_?”

Lola and Jay had left moments ago, leaving Callum and Ben to finish their last drink. Once Callum had relaxed it had been a great night, the four of the chatting like they had been friends for ages. Callum still hesitated when talking to Ben, Ben can’t blame him for that really but with Jay and Lola he was relaxed, Lola adored him and Jay had found a new football mate, as much as Jay and Ben loved each other, Ben doesn’t love him enough to subject himself to West Ham on a Saturday.

Ben does decide to walk Callum home, the lad obviously not being able to take his drink. Ben wasn’t quite as drunk but still had that fuzzy drunk feeling

“You had a good night then?”

Callum smiles “Yeah, Jay is going to come to the football with me on Saturday, I always want to go but ain’t had anyone to come with me before”

“That’s great, really Callum”

Callum shakes his head realising they excluded Ben “Oh god, sorry Ben, we didn’t invite you, you wanna come?”

“God no” Ben laughs but appretiates the sentiment “Jay knows better than to ask but you two have fun”

Callum smiles “and Lola is going to sort my hair out for me”

Ben reaches out and touches Callum’s fringe “but I _like_ you hair Cal?”

Callum blushes “but Lola says its tragic so I’m going round to the salon tomorrow”

Ben laughs “OK, but don’t let her talk you into having anything crazy alright?”

By now they had reached Callum’s flat. It’s not awkaward but neither really know what to say.

Callum is the first to break the silence “Thanks Ben….for tonight….for inviting me out with your lot…….and that with the Carters”

“Don’t be daft, I know we didn’t exactly start on the right foot and I am sorry, but we are mates yeah?”

Callum gives him a goofy smile “Yeah”, he hugs Ben goodbye and stumbles up the steps to his flat.

***

Ben has to admit despite the rocky start, tonight had been great. By now he was shattered and ready for bed but he knows he needs to do something first. He heads towards the Arches, lets himself in and finds the memory stick with the video of his and Callum’s first meeting. He drops it to the floor and stamps on it. He then logs into his security app and deletes the saved copies, he won’t be needing them anymore and next time he invites Callum out, there will be no confusion about his motives.

**

Ben doesn’t see Callum much over the next few days apart from the odd glance across the square as they are passing, Callum always giving him a friendly wave.

By the time Saturday comes, Ben was starting to miss the lad. He was having a quiet drink in the Vic when Jay walks in “Alright Bruv?”

“Yeah, fancy a pint?”

“Can’t meeting Callum to go up the footie?”

Ben now notices the West Ham scarf and rolls his eyes but he is glad Jay and Callum are getting on.

As if summoned by his name being spoken, Callum pushes the door of the Vic open, none of the hesitation he had the other night and Ben’s eyes go wide.

Callum is wearing his West Ham shirt and wearing it well. The short sleeves showing the muscles Callum had been hiding behind that uniform of his and a pair of tight jeans that left little to the imagination. His hair was gelled up into a quiff and although Ben loved the old fringe, this new hairstyle made him look like sex on legs.

Callum noticed Ben staring “What?”

Ben shakes himself out of it “The hair, Lola’s doing I presume?”

Callum reddens “Yeah, it look OK?”

Ben licks his lips “All I’ll say is I might be persuaded to go to the footy after all if there are 30 thousand lads like you there”

Callum just pushes him playfully “Give over” and Jay looks at Ben with his eyebrows raised.

“Ready to go Callum?”

Callum nods so Ben calls after them “Have fun you two!”

**

The next few weeks are uneventful, Callum and Jay go to all the home football matches, the four of them hanging out whenever Lola can get a babysitter and it is nice. The only slight wobble was when it was just the two of them drinking in the Vic and Whitney Dean walks in. Now Ben has nothing against Whitney but she is disaster when it comes to blokes and the fact Callum looks pleased to see her when she walks in unsettles Ben.

“Whit?”

“Callum? Is that you?”

Callum gets up from the table and gives Whitney a big hug “Yeah, how are you? You look great!”

“Could say they same about you Callum!” giving him the once over that Ben can’t but help notice.

Callum is oblivious as ever “I was really sorry to hear about you and Lee Whit, thought you two were made for each other”

Whitney smiles sadly “thanks Callum but sometimes things just don’t work out you know. You still in touch then?”

Callum looks ashamed “I’ve been a bit crap really, haven’t spoke to Lee much recently. Will tell him next time I see him what a prat he is for letting you go”

Whitney laughs and Callum says “Was good to see you” and he sits back down with Ben.

Ben takes a sip of his pint “You want to watch yourself there _mate_”

Callum gives him a confused look “What you mean?”

Ben puts his drink down and leans into Callum “I’ve seen that look in her eye before, next thing you know she’ll have you standin’ at the altar”

Ben said it in a joking manner but with a hint of something else. Callum laughs it off “Don’t be daft, she was married to m’best mate and anyway, a girl like that wouldn’t look twice at me”

Callum wasn’t saying it to elicit sympathy, he truly believed he wasn’t good enough for the likes of Whitney Dean. It makes Ben angry “Don’t do that” Callum shakes his head in confusion “Don’t make out that you aren’t a great bloke. Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"

Callum is surprised both at Ben’s anger and the compliment and can’t help but reply with a smile “So you think I’ve got a chance?” but when he adds “with Whit I mean?” Ben slams his drink down on the table and goes to the toilet.

**

Callum doesn’t know what he has done to upset Ben and it shows how much has changed between them in a few short weeks that he doesn’t like it, seeing Ben upset. When Ben doesn’t return after a few minutes he follows him into the toilets.

“Ben you alright?"

The cubicle door opens and Ben, still with a face of thunder brushes past him and heads to the sink.

“Following me into the toilets, bit _Gay_ innit?”

Callum bristles but doesn’t rise to it “I’m sorry Ben, for whatever I said to upset you, I didn’t mean it”

Ben looks at Callum, how can one guy be so oblivious about so many things at once. Ben sighs, washes his hands and turns to Callum.

“I don’t like it when you put yourself down like that Callum, I wish you could see what I do” and puts his hands on his shoulders “and I know we have avoided talking about it, but….you kissed me Callum”

“You kissed me first” Callum replies defensively.

“Yeah but that look in your eyes Callum, you wanted me to and you know it!”

“I ain’t……” he can’t even say the word

Ben softens “I’m not going to push you Callum. I’ve been where you are. I know what its like. But you can’t just bury your head in the sand”.

“Why you so bothered about what I am?”

Ben contemplates giving a truthful answer Callum is all he has thought about for weeks, but Callum isn’t ready to hear it.

“I’m not. We are mates OK? I am just looking out for you. Whether you are Gay, Straight, Bi…..”

“I ain’t Bi Ben”

“Whatever you are, we are still mates OK?” and gives his shoulder a squeeze.

Callum nods and gives a quiet “Thanks”.

**

Things return to normal after their talk, neither of them bringing it up again. So when Ben spies Jay in the Café by himself he plonks himself down “What no football boyfriend today?”

Jay laughs “Nah, got himself a date ain’t he? He has been worked up about it all day. He is at home right now trying on about a dozen outfits”

Ben can’t help the stab of jealousy that streaks through him and it must show on his face so Jay asks him “What?”

Ben covers “Nothing, just surprised he hasn’t said anything to me is all. I thought we were all getting close”

“He probably thinks you will just wind him up about it, you know how he gets, he can’t always take what you dish out”

“I think you underestimate our Callum Jay” still with a hint of a frown "What time is the big date then?”

“8 O'Clock, they are going into the City, fancy restaurant and everything”

“and by ‘they I presume you mean Whitney”

“Yeah, how you guess?”

Ben answers “I saw that bloody look in her eye, shes like a praying mantis when she sets her sights on someone” with a sigh.

“Don’t be mean Ben”

“I'm just looking out for Callum is all”

**

** Withheld number**

_Arches. 19:30. Don’t be late._

** PC Plod**

_Can’t. Have plans tonight_

** Withheld number  
**

_This ain’t a request. Cancel your plans, you are needed._

_**_

Ben regrets sending the texts as soon as he did it. He sent it on ‘the Ben phone’ as Callum called it, so there was no doubt this was not a friendly request. This was part of their deal and Callum needed to be here.

Of course Callum still doesn’t know it is an entirely empty threat, the video long since deleted, but Ben needs to stop this date from happening. Yes a huge part of it is him being selfish, he has been patient and is sure Callum will learn to accept himself in time , Ben is willing to wait but adding Whitney to the mix? That’s not fair on her or Callum. Ben isn’t kidding when he thinks if she gets her claws into Callum, next stop will be marriage and 2.4 kids. Callum will get swept up in it and just go along with it all as this is what everyone has always wanted for him. And Whitney doesnt deserve another disater of a relationship.

At quarter to eight Ben is concerned that Callum has decided to take his chances and ignore the threat. Part of Ben hopes he does, that Callum realises that Ben would never do that to him, that all of the getting to know each other over the last few weeks, letting Callum into their little family would make Callum realise what was going on here. But then the door to the Arches opens and Callum walks in, dressed in a nice fitted suit but no time for pleasantries, Callum has a thunderous look on his face

“This better be good”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed updates. I've split the last chapter into 3 smaller ones otherwise I would never end up getting this finished x

Callum is pissed off. His first actual date in years and he had to cancel because of Ben bloody Mitchell.

Callum thinks he should have told Ben about the date, they were kind of mates now, he would like to think if Ben knew, he wouldn’t have called on him tonight. Callum had contemplated telling Ben but he could be so unpredictable, Callum is never sure which Ben he is going to get. The Ben who is his friend, makes sure he is included in their little friendship group, the Ben who is a massive bell-end and winds him up for fun or the worst one, the Ben who can see straight through him, can read him like a book and who knows that a date with a women is the last thing Callum should be agreeing to.

Callum hasn’t bothered changing out of his ‘date clothes’ despite already calling Whitney to feign illness. It was just a nice pair of jeans and a black fitted shirt but Callum thought he looked OK and was, despite his nerves, looking forward to the date.

So the fact he had to cancel had put him in a foul mood and he certainly wasn’t up for seeing any version of Ben tonight. When he walks into the Arches and see’s Ben sitting in his chair with a smug look on his face already, he wants to punch him. The rational part of his brain manages to take over and tell him that would just makes things worse, so he settles for “This better be good” as a greeting.

Ben leers at him, looks him up and down. “Wow Callum, you needn’t have got dressed up just for me” Right, not friendly Ben then.

“What you want Ben”

“Straight to business then? Fine. I have a load of cars coming in at the weekend, new contact, one of my Dad’s. I need you to check them for me”

Callum shakes his head “Unbelievable. This is what couldn’t wait? You couldn’t have just got me to do that tomorrow?”

Ben smirks “What, did you have plans or something?”

Callum speaks before he could think “Yes, I had a date actually” instantly regretting the words as they left his mouth.

Ben raises his eyebrows “Really? Who’s the lucky _bloke_, anyone I know?” the emphasis on bloke not lost on Callum.

Callum chooses to ignore the jibe “Just give me the numbers yeah”

Ben saunters over to him and gives him the list. Callum turns to leave, and Ben puts his hand on his arm “where you going?”

Callum glances up at the camera, despite being off according to the lack of a red-light Callum states “Outside, don’t know who or what is listening in here do I? Wait here” with no room for argument.

**

Ben thinks he may have pushed Callum too far this time if the air of hostility radiating off him is anything to go by. Ben just can’t help himself sometimes, his default is antagonistic and cocky, he knows when Callum comes back in, he needs to tone it down, remember they were trying to build some sort of friendship here.

Ben grabs a bottle of whiskey and pours two glasses for them, he needs to get Callum back on side. So, when Callum walks back in with a face of panic, Ben is thrown.

“Ben, you need to steer well clear of those motors”

All hint of the hostility is gone, and Callum looks concerned. Ben stands up and walks to meet him “What. Why?”

“Two of them are from car jackings, armed car jackings and they weren’t messing about. One of the owners tried to fight back and he was shot in the chest, it’s a miracle he survived. They weren’t trying to maim him; they were happy to kill him”

Ben’s not sure that he likes the sound of this “It’s not that easy Callum, my Dad has set this up, if I bail on the deal, he is going to go mental”

“So what Ben? If your Dad is stupid enough to get involved with this crowd, he deserves everything he gets, they ain’t messin about Ben”.

Ben shakes his head so Callum grabs his hand “Please Ben, I thought this is what you wanted me for? To be smarter than your Dad, have me check if a deal was worth taking or not” Ben nods so Callum continues “and I am telling you _not_ to make this deal. The other two cars are wanted as part of an armed robbery. You’ll never shift them without attracting the Police, every Policeman in London is on the lookout for them”

“Well it’s a good job you found them first then”

Callum seems to relax “You mean…..”

“I will cancel the deal, you’re right, what’s the point of having this partnership with you…”

“It ain’t a partnership” Callum frowns

“Whatever, what’s the point of all this if I don’t listen to what you say. I will make some calls in the morning, call it all off”

Callum seems pleased he has got though to Ben and Ben can’t help but feel touched that Callum was so concerned for his welfare. Ben takes a seat and motions for Callum to sit down. Although the anger had gone Callum was still wary “Come on Cal, its just you and me, no one listening in, promise”

Callum seems to accept him at his word and sits down, takes the drink offered to him.

Ben decides he needs to do what he should have done ages ago “Look Callum, I’m sorry about tonight yeah? I was nervous about the deal and if I asked you to check them for me, would you have done it?”

“Maybe if you told me the truth, I might have?”

“Really?” Ben gives him a sceptical look

Callum sighs “No, probably not. It’s one thing doing this because you are making me, it’s way past plausible deniability if I do it willingly ain’t it?”

Ben looks at him, tries to be as sincere as possible “I ain’t gonna ask you to do this again Callum. I deleted the video ages ago, after that night in the Vic”

Callum looks surprised and a little relieved “So it’s over?”

Ben nods and sighs “Yeah, so I’ll understand if you don’t want anything to do with me no more”

Callum stays quiet and just takes a sip from his drink. Ben does the same. Ben can tell Callum is thinking it over, he has an adorable crease in his forehead that Ben just wants to reach out and smooth, but he doesn’t. He waits for Callum to process the new situation he finds himself in.

Callum eventually speaks “So tonight, was it really just that you were nervous about the deal?”

Ben knows he needs to remain being honest if he is to salvage anything from this mess “No”.

Callum nods, his suspicions confirmed “so what then, it's just I thought we were getting on you know? You hadn’t asked me to do anything dodgy for ages, I thought we were past this” jesturing around the Arches.

Ben looks uncomfortable “When I heard you were going on a date, I panicked”

Callum’s shackles go up again “so you did know what tonight was then?”

Ben quietly answers yes and watches the anger rise back up in Callum

“Why Ben? The first date I’ve been on forever and you purposely ruin it? I get you needed help, but this could have waited until tomorrow!”

Ben changes tack “So you go on that date with Whitney tonight, have a good time, maybe even a kiss goodnight, you start to think, yeah, I can do this, live a lie and next thing Whitney has you picking out floral curtains”

Callum looks confused “Why is that so bad Ben?”

Ben’s nostrils flare “Do you hear yourself? You are _Gay_ Callum. I see the way you look at me sometimes. You look at Whitney and see a nice comfortable life, one that your Dad and Brother would be proud of. You look at me and you see something else, don’t even try to deny it”

Callum does look on the verge of denying it but deflates so Ben goes for it, the little speech he has had in his head for days now.

“I just don’t get why you are trying to make your Dad and Brother proud when you have already done the best thing and cut them out of your life” Callum has one of his hands balled into a fist so Ben covers it with his own hand and continues “You don’t need them Cal. You have Mick, Linda, Tina, even Shirley. You have managed to steal my best mate, luring him away with blokes chasing a ball for 90 minutes, Lola loves you, Lexi loves you” Ben can see he is getting through to him so he puts both his hands on Callum’s shoulders “You have us now Callum, we may be a messed up little group but we all care for you" _I care for you_ "so you can just be yourself, yeah?”

Callum nods, tears forming in his eyes “you know Ben, the last few weeks, I’ve been happier than I have for a long time, that’s why I was so angry tonight”

“I know Cal, I am sorry. I should have just said that before and not just…..”

“blackmailed me into missing my date..….” but there is no heat behind it and Ben thinks there was the beginnings of a smile

“Yeah, probably” and Ben gives a small smile back.

Callum finishes his drink, Ben motions for another but Callum shakes his head “I’m going to go home”

Ben nods but doesn’t want to leave things without making sure he knows where they stand. “What about us Callum, are we OK?”

Callum gives him a small smile “We will be, it’s just a lot to process. Having that video hanging over me has made me a bit of a wreck” Ben looks down at his shoes, guilt plastered on his face “I’m not saying that to get at you again Ben, I’m just being honest. But you kinda come with the package of Jay and Lola don’t you and I think, in time, we could be good mates. You just have to give me a bit of space alright?”

Ben looks sad so Callum decides to give him a hug “Thanks for listening to me about the motors Ben and for, y’know, your little speech, it meant a lot. I’ll see you soon yeah?”

Ben nods and lets Callum go, hopeful that now he has no hold over him, Callum will decide for himself to make a go of their friendship. Ben wants more but considering Callum started the night by getting ready for a date with a women, Ben is certain Callum is not ready for a ‘hey lets bang’ conversation.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben had been true to his word and has been giving Callum some space. Callum hasn’t gone out of his way to avoid him, he waved at Ben from across the square the other day, even found time for a quick nod at Ben as he chased a petty thief through the market. Ben has never been a patient man, but he knows Callum has some things to work through. If Ben is honest, he is surprised his little speech to Callum seemed to work, it’s not often anyone listens to him. Maybe there is something in that honesty lark that Callum seems to be big on.

Ben is pretty sure that his words took hold, he knows from Jay there have been no more attempts to go on dates with Whitney and despite her welfare not being high on Ben’s list of things he cares about, he thinks both Callum and Whitney have avoided a messy situation by Ben intervening.

Ben can’t help but chuckle to himself, thinking that whilst Callum and his honesty kick is nice n all, proving effective in helping Callum come to terms with himself, sometimes it takes a bit of good old-fashioned blackmail to sort things out.

“What you got to be smiling at _son_”

Great, his Dad has been on the warpath ever since Ben cancelled that deal on Callum’s insistence. Ben doesn’t regret it but having his Dad on his case all the time since has not been fun. Hearing _Son_ phrased as an insult is not something he has missed.

“Leave it out Dad, you ain’t still on about those motors yeah? It was a bad deal, I was being smart” pointing to his head

“I set it up for you Ben, how you think it makes me look eh, those geezers aren’t two-bit crooks” _like you_ “we get in with them, we make serious money.” Phil pushes Ben in the chest, anger rising “you’ve blown it, like you always do. Just when I think we are getting somewhere, you mess it up”

If anyone else talked to Ben Mitchell like this, he would be on the attack, giving as much as he got, but this is his Dad so Ben feels like a child again, staring down at his shoes, thinking he is such a disappointment to his Dad. 

The thing is, all Phil sees is Ben being a coward. Ben can’t tell him the real reason he cancelled the deal. He knows Phil would probably be proud of what he did to Callum, getting an insider on the force to get ahead but that’s the thing isn’t it, Ben isn’t proud of what he did because of who he did it to. If he told his Dad now, Phil would want Ben to carry on making Callum endanger his career, carry on getting information and Ben isn’t willing to drag Callum back into this.

**

Callum has had a shit morning, it started with a dressing down by his Sergeant, apparently as a Policeman you are meant to arrest someone occasionally and Callum has the lowest arrest record in the station. He caught a thief red handed yesterday, chased him through the square but when Callum caught him, he just saw a scared 14 year old who burst into tears as soon as Callum looked at him so he let him off if he promised to not do it again. 

He let a nice old man off last week for when his Dog fouled the footpath and he didn’t pick it up, he told Callum what he was getting back pains, something to do with the war (Callum didn’t ask which one although he _did_ seem a bit too young) and Callum ended up cleaning up the mess himself.

He stopped a lady from speeding, she claimed she was pregnant and was rushing to an appointment, Callum couldn’t see a bump but not everyone shows do they? So he let her off with a “Hope your scan goes well”.

So, the grief from his boss today was not helping his mood, it was time for his lunchbreak, and nothing was going to get in his way of one of Kathy Beale’s Bacon Sarnies.

As Callum is about to walk through the door of the Caff, he spots Ben in the square with a old, bald, red faced man prodding him in the stomach and clearly giving him harsh words. What surprised Callum is the way Ben looks, he has never seen him like that before, defeated, not fighting back. He looks like a small child being scolded by his Dad……right…..it is then that the penny drops, that _is_ his Dad. As he told Ben, he was briefed about Phil Mitchell on his first day but the picture he was shown was of a much younger Phil. This Phil looks like a sad old man, still trying to act hard, much like his own. 

It had taken a lot of courage but Callum had eventually stood up to his dad, walked out and never looking back. So despite his reputation, he wasn’t afraid of Phil Mitchell and Ben looks as if he needs rescuing.

**

Ben can’t help but feel him and has Dad have had this conversation so many times, he can almost guess what his Dad’s next line will be. He keeps his mouth shut though and just takes it, he knows whatever he says won’t change his Dad’s opinion.

When Ben finally looks up he see’s a familiar man in uniform approach out of the corner of his eye. His Dad hasn’t seen the approach yet, so Ben tries to shake his head towards Callum trying to convey ‘what the hell are you doing’ but it’s too late.

“Everything alright here?” Callum opens as his greeting.

Phil just rolls his eyes, muttering ‘this is all I need’ under his breadth before replying “Everything is fine, just having a chat to my son here, it ain’t a crime is it?”

Ben can’t help give a little smirk when Callum counters with dismissive eyeroll of his own “I ain’t talking to you, Mr Mitchell” and Ben doesn’t think he has heard ‘Mr Mitchell’ said with such a lack of respect for years.

Ben quickly schools his face before his Dad can see the smirk and now Callum is addressing him directly.

“Ben, you alright?”

Ben starts to reply “Yeah Callum, everything is…..” when his Dad interrupts.

“You know this Copper?”, face angrier than before, completely ignoring Callum and directing his ire at Ben.

Callum answers for him “Ben’s my mate and I don’t like your tone, so why not cool it a bit yeah?”

Phil still ignores Callum “You are friends with him?” pointing his thumb at Callum but not looking at him.

Again, Callum answers for him “Why, is that a problem _Mr Mitchell_, your son not allowed friends is he?” going for an authoritative tone, not quite pulling it off but Ben appreciates the attempt.

Something seems to click in Phil’s mind “right….one of those ‘friends’ is he?” complete with air quotes.

“Dad” Ben urges quietly but Callum isn’t backing down, he puts his hand on Ben’s arm and glares at Phil.

“I’m on my lunchbreak right now Mr Mitchell but I would think very carefully about the next thing that comes out of your mouth yeah? I ain’t above cartin’ you down to the station to have a talk about equality n all that” and Ben isn’t sure if he is mortified or impressed by Callum right now.

Phil doesn’t look like he is going to back down but he doesn’t say anything either so Callum counts that as a win “you coming or what Ben?” and nods his head towards the Café “I can hear your Mum’s Bacon Sandwiches calling me from here, she’s a good one your mum”, giving Phil a final side-eye and walking off, not looking back to check if Ben is following (but hopes he is).

**

“Two teas and a Bacon Sandwich please Mrs B”

“How many times, call me Kathy PC Highway”

It is always Callum’s first instinct to address his elders with respect, his parents might have been a nightmare but his grandad always instilled in Callum that he should treat people with respect although he thinks even his grandad wouldn’t have minded him talking to Phil the way he did.

“Sorry Kathy, and it’s just Callum” he replies with a smile.

Being the liaison for the Prince Albert has meant that Callum has spent quite a bit of time with Kathy and he really likes her. She is always so nice and friendly to him, it makes his job much easier.

Kathy smiles at him “_Two_ teas Callum? Thirsty are you?”

Much to Callum’s relief, Ben had followed him in although his mum hadn’t noticed him, so when he steps out from behind Callum and says with a smile “Mum, stop flirting with the customers, it’s embarrassing” Callum is a bit surprised that her friendly demeanour gives way to a much more cautious one.

“Ben, this is for you?”

Ben gives her a quizzical look “Yes?”

Kathy, addressing Ben but looking at Callum “Is everything all right love?”

Ben huffs “Callum is on his lunchbreak, this is purely a social visit” and Kathy relaxes, but it is not lost on Callum how quickly she went from being friendly towards him to being distrustful.

Kathy tells them she will bring the Tea and the Sandwich for Callum over so they both sit down in the corner.

“You know Ben, in most places, it wouldn’t be me that gets the funny looks for being your mate. Does everyone just know you’re a criminal?”

Ben laughs “I prefer _entrepreneur_ Callum and welcome to Walford, where half the square should be banged up and the Police get less respect than Robbie bloody Jackson”

Callum shakes his head but smiles. Kathy brings over their drinks and his sandwich, Callum offers Ben half, but he shakes his head. They sit quietly while Callum eats, both thinking about what has just happened with Phil.

Once Callum is finished, the takes a sip of his Tea and says “I’m sorry Ben”.

Ben looks confused “For what?”

“Getting involved between you and your Dad. I’ve probably made things worse, haven’t I?”

Callum isn’t wrong but Ben can’t find it in himself to be mad. “Why you do it?”

Callum puts down his Tea and puts his hand on top of Ben’s on the table “I could just tell, whatever he was saying to ya, it wasn’t nice. Your face Ben, I couldn’t just ignore it, that’s why I came over”

Ben nods, touched but doesn’t reply.

“and I get the feeling, it’s because of me”

Ben shakes his head “How you work that out, he has never met you until just now has he?”

Callum replies “No, but this is about that deal isn’t it, he ain’t happy you called it off?”

Ben is surprised that Callum is so astute “You aiming for Detective or something?” but still said with a smile.

“I might not always catch on quickly, but I know people Ben”

They are interrupted by Kathy coming to clear the plate but Callum doesn’t withdraw his hand. Kathy raises her brow at Ben from behind Callum’s back and Ben tries to shoo her away with just a look.

“Callum, what you said to my Dad, about us being mates, you mean that, even after everything?”

“Course, I like you Ben”

Ben gives him a big grin but Callum needs to make something clear “but that is all we can be Ben. You were right about me, about Whit, but I can’t offer you anything more. Turning a blind eye to a mates dodgy stuff is one thing, but a boyfriend? I’d be found out in a day.”

“Whoah there Cal, who said anything about boyfriends? Blimey, you are as bad as Whit. We had one Kiss! I ain’t about to ask you to move in with me or something”

Callum shrugs “I’m not really the casual dating kind Ben, well any dating recently to be honest, but when I like someone, I get a bit full-on. So if we started something, I’m not sure if I could stop myself…..”

Ben can’t help but show the disappointment on his face but Callum is right. The two of them are both on different paths. It would never work.

Ben puts his free hand on top of Callum’s “I understand, but I _would_ like us to be mates, plus Jay and Lola would never forgive me if we all stopped hanging out”

Callum gives him a reassuring grin “Course, I’ve got to get back to work but I’ll see you around yeah?”

“Yeah” and while just mates isn’t what Ben would like, its all they can offer each other right now.

***

Callum had another bad day at work. He had to tell someone their son had died, well not him, they don’t let probationers do that but he accompanied a more senior officer to tell the family. Callum has known his fair share of loss, unavoidable being in the army, but he hopes he never gets as used to it as his colleague. Callum had made the mother a cup of tea, tried to soothe her as best he could but his colleague was more interested in getting out of there to grab some lunch. He knows you must be a little detached in this job but a little extra time, making sure the family are as alright as they possibly can be, never hurt anyone.

As he heads towards home he can’t help but notice the lights are still on at the Arches. He thinks about checking in with Ben but he doesn’t want to subject Ben to his misery, although he knows Ben will try and cheer him up. The friend’s thing has been going pretty well, they mainly stick to hanging out as a three with Jay or a four when Lola has a babysitter and its nice. He still goes to the football with Jay every other week and Ben joins them for a drink afterwards, rolling his eyes at the football talk but Callum can tell he is happy for him and Jay.

Just as Callum decides to head straight home he sees a car pull up at the Arches. Something about it seems familiar and when the occupants get out, his face turns as white as a sheet.

His first thought is worry but it soon gives way to anger. Ben swore he called the deal off but the fact that one of the cars he checked is currently sitting outside the Arches and two people he was very familiar with from their mugshots were walking in, apparently Phil had had won and Ben had relented.

Callum was all for leaving him to it but he spies one of the guys patting his side checking that whatever is there is concealed. This gang are well known for always carrying firearms and it seems they live up to their reputation.

Callum should call this in. Not only would he get major brownie points with the Sergeant but he can’t help but feel Ben could be in some sort of trouble. He gets out his phone to call the station but hesitates. What if he is overreacting and Ben has this handled? If he calls the Calvary in, Ben is going to be arrested and end up in jail. Callum knows Ben does deserve it really but how can he tell Lexi she isn’t going to see her Dad for years and that it was Callum’s fault? How can he look Jay in the eye at football when he is the reason his brother is away from the family?

Callum puts his phone back into his pocket and starts to head home. He can pretend he didn’t see them, let Ben complete whatever deal is going down and try and talk to him later, remind him of the sort of people he is getting involved in.

Callum gets barely 100 yards before exclaiming “Fuck!” and turning back around and heading towards the Arches. He can’t just ignore the chance that Ben is in danger. He knows he is crossing a line here. Ben isn’t forcing him to do this, what little hope he had of making a go of his Police career could about to be ruined, but he can’t take the chance and leave Ben to his fate.

As Callum approaches the door to the Arches he hears Ben first.

“I told ya, I ain’t taking these Cars, I don’t care what my Dad says, this ain’t happening”

Ben sounds confident but Callum can hear the edge in his voice, Ben is scared.

“See, your Dad says it won’t be a problem young Benjamin. It’s a done deal, give us the cash and we will get the rest of the cars to you by morning”

Ben holds his ground, voice a little more shakey “I said it ain’t happening. This place is mine, not me Dad’s. Take it up with him, he can sell ‘em from his front garden if he likes but I ain’t having them here or at the Car Lot, so you should go”

Callum can’t help but be proud of Ben, he listened him, even against his Dad. Callum takes a looks over himself and checks his attire. Plain black jeans, plain black jumper and a bomber jacket. Yeah, he can get away with this. Callum puffs himself up, walks into the Arches like he is meant to be there and addresses Ben.

“Sorry I’m late Boss, take it out of my wages if y'like. Everything good here?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I went away for 4 weeks at Christmas and came back to our boys broken up. As my happiness is very much tied to Callum Highway's, this went on the back burner.
> 
> There is a lot to wrap up here and it is a bit rushed but if I don't post now I never will. Odd to think I started this when Callum and the Police was only a rumour from vague spoliers.
> 
> For those who remember what has happened so far, I hope you enjoy x

“I said it ain’t happening. This place is mine, not my Dad’s. Take it up with him, he can sell ‘em from his front garden if he likes but I ain’t having them here or at the Car Lot, so you should go”

Ben does well to mask the fact he his bloody scared, from what Callum had told him of this mob, they are not afraid to hurt anyone that gets in their way. There are only two of them but Ben knows he doesn’t stand a chance if it kicks off. It’s at time’s like these he wishes he wasn’t so much of a lone wolf, yes he has Tubbs and Ben would like to think they are friends as well as business partners but Ben never wants to test the extent of his loyalty, nervous about what he might find out.

So when Ben sees Callum bloody Highway walk into the Arches as if he belonged there, apologising for being late, Ben can’t help but smile at the gesture of support. It’s a bloody stupid gesture and if they make it out in one piece, one that he will be having words with Callum about, but he appreciates it all the same.

Ben waves off the apology and Callum comes and stands next to him. Its odd to see Callum like this, despite being tall he always tries to blend into the background but now he is standing rigid, daring anyone to question why he is here, and Ben can’t help being a little turned on by it.

“This your hired help Mitchell? Don’t think much of him myself, doesn’t look as if he can handle himself”

“Don’t underestimate him” Ben says as he pats Callum on the back “I certainly did, and he proves me wrong every time” turning to raise an eyebrow at Callum.

Despite the situation Callum feels happy at Ben’s words before snapping himself out of it and begins to assess the situation. He doesn’t know how well Ben would fare in a fight, judging by the amount of times he has seen Ben sporting a shiner in the short time he has known him, not well, so a straight up fight is out.

Callum looks the men over and his eyes come to rest in the hip of the older guy and Callum hates being right in this instance, he is carrying.

The man catches Callum’s gaze “I think you may be right young Benjamin; your lad here has clocked the little present we have for you straight off” pulling back his jacket to reveal the shotgun he had holstered to his side.

Ben eyes go wide at the sight of the gun and the bravado he temporarily gained when Callum joined him evaporates. “Look, this don’t need to get nasty yeah? You go on your way and we won’t say anything about this little performance OK? Don’t think my Dad will be too pleased with you threating his son yeah?”

The man just grins “From what I hear your Dad probably won’t give a crap. Will be more pissed at you for wrecking his deal”

Ben isn’t that sure that the man isn’t right about that.

The gun gets pointed at Bens arm then leg “and a hole in your arm or leg will just remind him of what a waste of space he has for a son”

At that Callum steps protectively in front of Ben “No one is getting a hole in them today. Just leave yeah?” and Callum sounds far more confident than Ben’s sure he is.

The younger of the two visitors looks at Calum with a hint of admiration “Look mate, we have no beef with you yeah? Whatever Mitchell is paying you can’t be worth losing a limb over. Why don’t you toddle off and leave Ben here to his just desserts eh?”

Callum has a plan and it may well be the stupidest thing he has ever thought of but it’s all he has got right now. He needs a distraction, something to throw them off for a moment so he can disarm the older man. Callum thinks back to his Army training, everyone goes though basic training, even if there are just in Catering, and disarming an armed attacker is something he has practiced a million times. His Police training also covered this so Callum is pretty sure he can do this if he just gets an opening.

Callum put on a false smile “Well you see, ‘Benjamin’ here rewards me in other ways, far better than money” and he leans into Ben’s ear, his good one thankfully and under the guise of nibbling at his ear whispers “on three, run and duck”

Ben is surprised at the sudden nibbling of his ear but more so by the instruction. What the hell is Callum playing at? Callum’s instruction left no room for argument and as two seconds had already passed, Ben can’t argue and prepares to do as he is told.

At the sight of Callum’s display the men look towards each other with clear disgust on their face and it is all the opening Callum needs to rush forward and grab the shotgun from the older man’s hands, not sparing a look to Ben, just hoping he followed his instructions.

Ben had done as instructed, on the count of three he ran and dived behind the Car, expecting Callum to be next to him. But he wasn’t. Callum, the complete and utter idiot, was wrestling the man for the shotgun. The next thing Ben knows, a shot rings out in the garage and Ben looks towards Callum horrified but to his relief, he seems fine, in fact the shot seems to have unlocked something within him and his training kicks in. He de-arms his opponent, smashes the butt of the gun into his face before turning the gun back on them both.

Ben leaves his spot from behind the car and approaches Callum who, to his credit, is holding the gun steady, none of the nerves Ben knows he must have showing and Ben takes over the situation.

“Now lads, my man here would like nothing more than to rip you a new one” and at that Callum lowers the gun to aim at the older man’s groin “but I think we have all learned a valuable lesson here. You go on your way and never show yourself around here again and no-ne needs to leave with more holes than they started with, I suggest you listen as we won’t show such restraint again”

Much to Ben’s relief, they turn and head towards the door, throwing a “this ain’t over Mitchell” as they leave but Ben knows that for now, they have survived this.

Ben lets out the breath he had been holding and turns to Callum who is still holding the gun, but his arm is now shaking, the adrenalin and bravado leaving him with the men’s exit.

“What the Fuck Callum! What were you thinking!?”

Ben sounds pissed but there are so many other emotions he is feeling right now. Callum had just saved him from, at the least, a new hole where there shouldn’t be one and at the most, his life.

“Give me the gun Callum”

Callum snaps out of whatever trance he was in “No Ben. I am not giving you a gun. I may be the worst Policeman in the world right now, but I ain’t giving you a bloody shotgun”

Ben softens his tone, not arguing “Well at least put it down Callum, your arm is shaking”

Callum places the gun on the workshop and winces as he does so.

Ben looks on in concern “Callum, are you hurt?”

Callum puts his hand to his shoulder and his hand comes away red. “err, I think I’ve been shot”

So the shot that rang out didn’t miss everyone as Ben had thought, Ben started to panic “Fuck Callum, why the hell didn’t you say something! I need to call you an ambulance!”

“No Ben!”

How could Callum ever explain what has gone on tonight, he wouldn’t just lose his job, he would end up in prison himself, not the place you want to be as an ex-copper.

Ben seems to understand so instead helps Callum take off his jacket and shirt. Ben tries to be gentle but if Callum’s face is anything to go by, he is in a lot of pain.

Ben tries to take his mind off it “Not the way I thought I would be finally undressing you”

Callum at least huffs a laugh at that and allows Ben to assess the damage. Thankfully it looks like the bullet had just grazed his arm, not actually hit him properly. Ben grabs a first aid kit and gets to work carefully cleaning the wound. Callum just sits in silence, so Ben tries to make conversation.

“What you going to do with the gun then? Throw it in the canal?”

Callum looks back warily, not sure if Ben is going to try and talk him into letting him keep it “There is a gun amnesty on at the moment, I will just put it with the others at the station and make sure it is off the streets for good”

Ben nods and continues cleaning the wound. Callum has a thought and asks Ben to pass him his phone from his jacket, Callum dials a number

> -Jack? It’s PC Highway. I need a huge favour
> 
> -‘cause I can’t call the station for this
> 
> -Please Jack, there is a Silver Audi just left the square, should be heading towards the Blackwall Tunnel, I need you to do a random stop and search on it.
> 
> -No I can’t tell you why and I can’t call it in, _please_ Jack
> 
> -Thanks, and be careful, I am pretty sure they are armed

Ben glares at Callum “What the hell you do that for?”

Callum replies “I can trust DI Branning and we need those guys locked up, otherwise they are going to be back here tomorrow armed to the teeth Ben. They won’t let it go”

Ben continues to be as gentle as he can cleaning the wound but his voice shows he is not happy “People are going to think I’m a grass!”

Callum just gives him an incredulous look “Right Ben, that is what you're worried about, your reputation? I just broke however many laws and got bloody shot for you and _that_ is what you are worried about?”

Callum pulls his arm away from Ben, the wound mostly clear now and attempts to put back on his clothes, bloodied as they are.

“Stop Cal, wait, I’m sorry. You can’t go out like that. Keanu has some spare shirts in the back, should fit you. Wait there”

Callum looks as if he is going to go but a glance at the state of his clothes convinces him to sit back down with a sigh.

Ben finds a shirt that should fit Callum and passes it to him. Callum struggles to do up the buttons so Ben says, “Come here” and buttons them up for him as gently as he can.

There is now an uncomfortable silence. Ben isn’t quite sure of the etiquette when someone gets shot, well grazed, for you. He thinks he should maybe start with a thank you.

“What you did tonight, for me, was incredibly brave. Stupid. But brave, so thanks”

Callum doesn’t look gratified by the thanks “it’s my job, protecting the public”

Ben pushes his luck and grabs Callum’s hands “This tonight weren’t your job Callum. Your job would have been to call for back-up, get them taken in”

Callum nods to the two cars currently occupying the Arches “both those cars are stolen Ben, they are two of the ones I checked for you. I call this in and you end up in jail. How am I meant to look my friends in the eye after that eh?”

“So you did if for who? Jay and Lola?”

“No Ben, I did it for myself. I’m selfish, Ben. I’ve been so happy, I felt I was finally starting to belong somewhere and if I had done my duty, all of this would be gone. So don’t thank me Ben”

“Come on Callum, don’t be so hard on yourself. Look, I got you involved in all of this, this is all on me and for what it’s worth, I _am_ sorry”

Callum shakes his head “No Ben, tonight I made a decision, you didn’t force me into it, there was no blackmail involved. This was me, and you know what I’m glad. You would have ended up shot and I would have lost a friendship, _your_ friendship, that means a lot to me.”

Ben is touched but a little disheartened “Is that what we are Callum, just friends?”

Callum can’t look him in the eye “It’s all I can offer you right now Ben. It’s not even that you are a bloke, I think that ship has sailed when I kissed you. But while I’m a Policeman and you’re, well you, it will never work will it?”

Ben looks as if he was going to argue but Callum doesn’t let him.

“Don’t say you can change, its not about that. You tried to do the right thing with these motor’s after I warned you but, not to rude Ben but trouble seems to find you anyway”

Ben looks sullen “Can’t argue with that I suppose”. Ben takes a step towards him and places his hand gently on Calllum’s arm “but I am willing to try”

Callum looks like he his fighting an internal battle and eventually sighs “I’m sorry Ben, say things get serious, you invite me round to your Dad’s, everyone will be walking on eggshells in case they say something they shouldn’t in front of the ‘copper’. And how can I have pride in my job if I turn a blind eye to everything just because you’re my boyfriend. It just won’t work, Ben”

Ben knows what Callum is saying makes sense but that doesn’t mean he has to like it. Ben hasn’t liked anyone so much in a long time and he knows Callum likes him for some reason, but timing and circumstance seems destined to keep them apart.

Both Ben and Callum are too wrecked to discuss it anymore tonight, Callum’s graze doesn’t look too bad now it has been cleaned, could easily pass it off as an accident, Callum being his clumsy self and knocking into something. Once Ben checks for the hundredth time he is alright, he reluctantly lets Callum go home, leaving Ben to lock up the arches with a promise they will speak again soon.

*******

Despite promising to remain friends, Ben hasn’t seen Callum for weeks. He is not outright ignoring Ben, when Ben texts he always replies, exchanging pleasantries but any offer to meet up is met by a ‘can’t tonight’ or ‘busy, sorry, another time yeah?’ and it is pissing Ben off.

Ben knows he is the only one getting that treatment, he knows from Jay that him and Callum are still going to the football together at the weekend, Lola and Lexi have hung out with Callum at the Café. Ben has tried to get information from Jay several times, but Jay shuts him down every time with a ‘I’m not your go-between bruv’ and ‘he’ll talk to you when he is ready’ and Ben has had enough.

He can’t really march round to Callum’s, he is most likely at work, although he hasn’t seen him on his usual beat either recently. So Ben thinks he will give Jay another shot, what does ’when he is ready’ even mean? Ready for what? He isn’t going to let Jay off this time, he _knows_ something and as much as he loves the fact Callum and Jay are good friends, they both needed a wider friends circle, Jay is supposed to be family and he doesn’t like being shut out.

******

“Jay, you here? I want a word! And don’t fob me off this time. I want to know what’s going on with you and your new bestie!”

Ben hears the crash of an urn being dropped so he moves towards the sound “make a crap ninja you Jay, you can’t avoid me for ever!”

Ben walks into the office and is very surprised to see a flustered Callum Highway trying to pick up the pieces of the urn he just dropped. The shock must show on his face so Callum attempts to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, it was empty, I ain’t just dropped Mrs Price, she is still over there” nodding towards a Tupperware box.

Ben donesn’t have time to question the absurdity as Callum is not just stood in the office but is also dressed in a well fitted black suit and tie. Ben glances at the desk and spies a ‘Callum Highway, _Assistant Funeral Director_” nameplate sitting in full view on the surface. Ben glances at the nameplate and then fixes an angry glare at Callum.

“Was one of you going to mention the personnel change at some point, or were you just going to wait until I ended up killing Jay for lying to me and I needed your burial services?”

Callum flinches at the anger that flashed across Ben’s face, Ben also looked a little hurt

Callum doesn’t match Ben’s tone and gently responds “Don’t be mad at Jay, Ben, I asked him not to say anything”

Ben’s initial shock and anger doesn’t last long, he can’t be mad when the sight of Callum in a suit is so distracting and he tries to make sense of what is going on. “But the Police……”

Callum interrupts “…was not the right job for me”.

Ben shakes his head “so you just quit? After all the work you put in to get accepted and get through training?”

Callum nods “I was terrible at it Ben, I manage to let myself get blackmailed in my first few months…”

Ben flinches so Callum tries to reassure him “and I’m not saying that to put the blame anywhere Ben, what happened is in the past and I know you are sorry, but I should never have been in that position, that was on me”

“No Callum, this ain’t right. I took advantage……”

Callum is exasperated “This is why I told Jay not to tell you Ben, I knew you would try and talk me out of quitting and blame yourself”.

Ben looks down at his feet and Callum continues “and I’m not saying you were not a factor Ben, what you did _was_ terrible, but I’ve long since forgiven you for it, you know that right?”

Ben nods, they are way past that now, he knows Callum doesn’t hold it against him, another reason he s far too good for the likes of him.

“it wasn’t just the blackmail Ben, my arrest record is the worst at the station by miles, probably the worst in London. My Sergeant was delighted I quit, saves him trying to get rid. As I was still on probation, I didn’t even have to work my notice”

Ben can’t help being a bit relieved “so avoiding me, it was not because you don’t want to be mates anymore?”

“No Ben, I wanted to get my life in order, Jay said he would give me a trial which is up tomorrow and I was going to tell you then, honestly”

Ben finally smiles a little “lets just keep that smashed urn between you n’ me then eh?”

To re-enforce his point Callum presses “I _was_ going to tell you, show you that things were good, that I have a new job and that way you wouldn’t feel bad and blame yourself”

Ben looks a little sceptical so Callum rushes round to the desk draw and pulls out a piece of card and hands it to Ben “look at this, already made out to you and everything, see?”

Ben looks at the card, it’s an invitation to a housewarming party the next week, with his name in Callum’s loopy handwriting at the top and a hand drawn picture of a house, obviously done by a child at the bottom.

Ben rolls his eyes “Lexi?”

Callum smiles “Yeah, Lola and Lexi are helping me with the Party, Lex insisted on doing the drawing for the invitation, its brilliant ain’t it”

“I suppose” Ben sulks “although I am still not too happy with you stealing Jay, Lola and Lexi over the last few weeks and shutting me out”

“If I had come to you, told you about quitting, would you have tried to stop me?”

Ben thinks about it, of course he would have but Callum seems genuinely happy to be at Coker’s, he can help people without having to arrest them, always a plus, so he sighs “fine, but don’t do it again right? I’ve missed your face and quite frankly your texting game is shit, 90% of your replies are just emojis”

Callum smiles “so you’ll come, to the housewarming I mean?”

Ben looks at the invitation again, checks the address and his mood falters “it’s the flat above here?”

Callum doesn’t seem to notice the sudden change and smiles “yeah, Jay talked to Pam for me, got a really good deal as I am working here, finally out of that crummy bedsit you hated” Callum quietly picks up the last piece of the broken urn “presuming I pass probation that is” and tries to wink at Ben at their little secret but it turns out Callum isn’t perfect after all and can’t wink to save his life. It’s kind of adorable and snaps Ben out of the momentary panic of Callum living in Paul’s flat. It’s been a long time and he just needs to stop thinking of it as Paul’s.

Ben replies with a plastered-on smile “course, will be the social event of the year won’t it? I can’t wait”.

********

Callum has had a brilliant night, he decided to make all the food himself to save some money and Mick donated a generous amount of booze for the party. The only thing is Callum with all the mingling hasn’t really had a chance to talk to Ben all evening. He is now suitably drunk that he thinks it’s time to have a little chat with Ben but can’t see him anywhere.

Callum eventually finds Ben sitting on the bed in the spare room, looking downcast.

“Ben, you alright? What you doing in here? I could’ve given you a tour if you wanted?”

Ben looks up surprised, he didn’t see Callum enter the room “You’re drunk” Ben replies with a fond smile.

“Yeah” Callum grins but suddenly seems to realise something and looks sad “you’re not drunk, looks stone cold sober in fact, you not having a good time?”

“Nothing like that Cal, I just wanted to keep a clear head that’s all. You see, this place, this _room_ has some significant memories for me Callum, I don’t need a tour, I’ve been here before, a lot”

Callum looks concerned, sits next to Ben on the bed and puts his hand over Ben’s “You want to talk about it?”

Ben shakes his head “Nah, not tonight Callum, this is your night” Callum looks downcast so Ben reassures him “don’t mean that I won’t Cal, just not tonight eh?”

Callum seems to believe him and suddenly launches into Ben and gives him a hug.

Ben shoves him off good naturedly “What was that for?!”

“Just wanted to. Tonight has been brilliant, Ben and it’s all thanks to you”

Callum must be more drunk than Ben thought but he looks so resolute, like Ben hung the moon “Not sure how you came to that conclusion Cal, unless you mean making you quit the force”

Callum tries a stern look but in his inebriated state doesn’t quite pull it off “I thought we sorted that, it weren’t you, well it was a bit you, but I kept letting people off when they looked sad when I was going to arrest them. I don’t like people looking sad” and to illustrate his point he tries to smooth out the creases in Ben’s forehead with his thumbs “You got me talking to the Carters again, Mick, Linda, Tina and even Shirly are out there, at _my_ party, in _my_ new flat, because of you”

“You would have got there eventually” Ben starts but Callum drunkenly puts a finger on Ben’s lips to shush him “and Jay, Lola, they are like my best friends ever now, you let me in to your little family Ben and it means the world to me, little Lexi too”

Ben huffs “Well I am regretting that now Callum, they like you more than me”

Callum beams at that, not quite what Ben was going for but he will take it.

“And Whitney, your Mum, Bobby, all these people out there, it has been the best night and it’s down to you. I was _so_ lonely Ben and look at me now”

Ben rolls his eyes, turns out Callum is a very soppy drunk, he should have known.

Callum pauses “but you can keep Ian though, I don’t like him _at all_”

Ah, not so soppy then, Ben laughs “You can’t invite Mum, Bobby and me and leave Ian out, he is my brother you know?”

“Half-brother” Callum interjects adding with a frown “and he has done nothing but criticize my vol-au-vents all night”.

Ben laughs “you are something else Callum Highway, I think it’s time you go back to your adoring guests out there, stop hiding away with me in ‘ere”

Callum nods “how about you come back tomorrow then, just you and me, I will cook us something nice”

Ben lets his hopeful side take over again “You sure about that Callum? Sounds a bit like a date to me”

Callum schools his face into a determined look “No, not _like_ a date. An actual date.”

Ben still hopeful but a little confused “What happened to it will never work?”

Callum shakes his head “It wouldn’t have, not when I was still a Policeman and you are a bit dodge”

Ben scoffs at the description but Callum presses on

“I needed time, Ben to get myself sorted out, find my place and I think I’m there, I’m ready”

Ben nods, not wanting to say the wrong thing and ruin the moment.

“but I’ve only ever kissed one bloke Ben, never had a proper relationship so you might have to be patient with me, alright. This is all new to me, I have no idea what I am doing half the time, but I want to give it a go, me and you, how about it?”

Ben can’t help but grin widely “I would love that Callum” and now they were laying things on the table “and you know if it is any consolation, I wouldn’t have tried what I did to you on any Copper, I thought you were well sexy the moment I laid eyes on you”

Callum goes red, not used to compliments like that and again was looking at Ben like he was the best thing in the world. Ben can’t suppress the feeling in the pit of his stomach that this could actually turn into something good, great even, despite their rocky beginnings.

Ben places his hands on Callum’s shoulders “So tomorrow night then Cal, you and me, dinner and the proper beginning of your big gay adventure, sure you want to do this?”

Callum nods and leans in to give Ben a quick kiss on the lips, it wasn’t earth shattering by any means, but it held the promise of so much more.

Callum leaves with a huge smile on his face to get back to the other guests and if he had turned around, he would have seen it mirrored on Ben’s face.

Never one to miss out on the last word, Ben shouts after him

_"Please tell me you at least kept the handcuffs!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> This was always a getting them together story so good place to stop I think x


End file.
